Remnant Crisis
by Panzer4life
Summary: SORT operative Regina ends up on Remnant due to a incident involving a Borginian Republic's Third Energy facility. Now on Remnant, Regina must adapt to her new world, along with dealing with the demons of the old world. Not everything is as it seems, and their is only one rule; survival at any cost. Rate M for violence, gore, language, and possible 'lemons'.
1. Act Zero Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Damn idea-gnats, fuck off! I have enough projects to work on without adding this rather odd cross-over that you fuckers came up with! Shoo, shoo mother fuckers, else I find the materials needed to make an idea cleansing flamethrower to roast you sum bitches!**

 **Er… hello there. Apologizes for that tirade, but it's true; the idea gnats wouldn't let me have a clear mind to work on something while the idea for this story went unwritten. So yay, another story to work on, one that keeps me from doing the rewrites for two stories and writing new material for 3-4 stories. But this came up to me quite incidentally actually.**

 **While I could go on a tirade on how the story came to be, I won't. Instead, it's time for some disclaimers; I don't own 'Dino Crisis' or 'RWBY', this work of fiction is merely for entertainment purposes only. Anyway, on with the story!**

 **\/\/\/**

 **\/\/\/**

 **Act Zero, Chapter 1: Prelude to the Interrogation**

 **\/\/\/**

 **\/\/\/**

A middle age man with a mop of gray hair and wearing a pair of spectacles was sitting behind a desk, reading some files. The man's name was Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Huntsman Academy, and his primary responsibilities (besides training the next generations of hunters/huntresses) was protecting Vale from the Grimm threat. As such, he was very well connected with generals of the four kingdoms, headmasters of other Huntsman Academies, and intelligence agencies whose goals were to monitor any major Grimm movement and alert hunters and the armies to respond to said threat.

As such, it wasn't rare for Ozpin to be called from time to time by the other headmasters, to discuss new ways to cull the Grimm threat, or by the various generals he was connected to discuss ways to stop insurrections. Ozpin sighed as he put the file down, as it was a file that his 'friend' Major General James Ironwood had sent to him. In it, James described the White Fang and their latest activities, ranging from train heists and assassinations of major industrialist, to staging riots and spreading anti-human propaganda in major Faunus settlements. James wanted his input on what to do before 'resorting to harsher means'.

Ozpin took a long drink of his coffee, wondering where the hell his care free and charismatic friend James went. Back when they were huntsman in training, James wouldn't have thought to use an entire battalion to suppress a district, he wouldn't have tried to push laws allowing law enforcement to arrest anyone and hold them indefinitely if the person was merely suspected of collaborating with the White Fang, and he certainly wouldn't have entertained the notion of putting the entire Faunus population under a marker system.

Unfortunately, times had changed, and James became more and more vocal in his assertion that the military should step in and take down the White Fang. Ozpin understood that the White Fang had become a terrorist group, but that didn't mean everyone in it was a terrorist. Most were still in it from the days that the White Fang were merely a civil rights group, trying to get Faunus equals rights. Sadly, due to anti-faunus media bias and the increasing number of hostile actions conducted by the White Fang, most people tended to associate anyone in the White Fang (or Faunus in general) as an unidentified terrorist.

Ozpin was debating how to word his rebuttal against Ironwood's increasingly militaristic measures when his scroll began beeping. Sighing, he pressed the button, with a hologram of the Major General coming into view. If one thing hadn't changed, it was that James held the appearance of power; broad should, rigid facial structure, black hair, and a properly fitted uniform gave Ironwood an aura of power.

"Oz, we have a situation," James began bluntly. Ozpin quirked an eyebrow; what could've come up in the last 48 hours since the file that James wanted him to look over arrived?

"James, what kind of situation?" Ozpin asked. James sighed.

"Ten hours ago, a patrol team in a research factory found a person who was not on the personnel roster," James began. "However, there are a number of issues that has arisen. First and foremost, where the person was found would have meant tripping any number of alarms, yet none were tripped. Second, the person was injured, yet there was no blood outside of the room they was found in. Third and perhaps most alarming, when we ran the person's DNA, fingerprints, and a photo of their face, the person wasn't on any database within the four kingdoms."

Ozpin frowned, his mind trying to think of how best to explain everything. He wondered if the security at the facility was compromised and someone simply erased the person from any surveillance record. He brought this point to Ironwood, who shook his head.

"No, the surveillance room is guarded by a pair of AK-160 drones, which would've prevented anyone besides the lead researcher and myself from entering, and if they were knocked out the facility would enter locked down," James answered.

Ozpin drummed his fingers, wondering then how to explain how someone could enter a facility undetected. While someone could use dust and aura manipulation to alter their clothing to infiltrate a facility under a false identity, from what James told him this wasn't the case. It was as though the person managed to remain unseen and undetected, something that no one has managed with any real success. Sure, Atlas military researchers were looking into developing a stealth cloak that would redirect light around a person, but the earliest prototypes were expensive and required an absurd amount of power.

"Was anything found on the person to indicate what the person was doing?" Ozpin asked. James nodded, and Ozpin saw a glint of anger in his 'friend's' eye.

"Yeah, a number of firearms, to include a pump action shotgun, assault rifle with an under-barrel grenade launcher, and finally a large caliber hunting carbine with the stock removed at the time of finding," James said. "Which would indicate the person was some kind of soldier, however, that's the odd thing; none of the weapons are anything I recognize from any armed forces of the four kingdoms or their settlements."

Ozpin rest his chin in his interwoven hands, thinking of what possible reason a person would need so much firepower. Granted, he knew of Hunters that has multi-purpose weapons that border lined into the realm of insanity, but generally speaking, a person would only have a single weapon, maybe a secondary in case of an emergency. But James had rattled off a whole shit ton on firearms. That amount of firepower could easily supply a small squad, so what reason would a single person need with that much firepower?

But the bigger issue that Ozpin realized was that James, a person highly familiar with weapons used across the world, couldn't identify any of the weapons. This meant that either they were make-shift weapons, or someone was manufacturing a series of guns under the radar. In either case, it was an issue, and one that James was asking his help for.

"So what do you need from me?" Ozpin asked. "I assume that you want me to see with my contacts and determine where the weapons could've come from?" James shook his head, which surprised Ozpin.

"No Oz, I need you here to interrogate the person in question," Ironwood asked. "Now, normally, I would trust one of the army's trained interrogators, but considering that the person was injured and lying in a room in a high security facility, I want as little exposure to the issue as possible. Which means going to you for the interrogation."

Ironwood sighed, tapping something on his scroll and checking something.

"While you and I have been butting heads over the issue of the White Fang, but for this, I need all the information I can get, and I need it done with the subtle touch only you seem to have," James stated. "I wouldn't have called unless it was of the utmost importance."

Ozpin narrowed his eyes, thinking of if this interrogation was truly important. On one hand, Ozpin did have Beacon Academy to run, he was tracking down someone that could only be noted to be known as 'the Queen', and there were the defensive preparations that needed to be done to ensure the safety of the upcoming Vytal festival. On the other hand, Beacon Academy was on break, with new and returning students coming in one month's time, 'the Queen' had been quiet for a while, and the festival preparations could be held off for a while.

"Very well," Ozpin conceded. "When are you sending a shuttle to pick me up, and how long do you expect this interrogation to take?" James shrugged, a grin appearing on his face.

"I've already sent the shuttle an hour ago, assuming you would accept," James said, a bit of cockiness present. "As for the length of the interrogation, I would pack for a couple of days; we don't know how resistant the person will be to talking."

Ozpin watched as the hologram quietly disappeared, his hand fiddling with his cane. He only had a moment to himself before Glynda walked in, the blonde professor's emeralds eyes piercing into Ozpin's.

"Ozpin, why do you have the look of something bad is about to happen?" Glynda asked. Ozpin sighed, leaning back in his chair as he thought darkly to himself; _well shit, how am I going to convince Glynda to take care of Beacon's duties while I'm off?_

 **\/\/\/**

 **\/\/\/**

"Sir, Headmaster Ozpin has arrived and is being escorted to the interrogation room," Lieutenant Melody stated, snapping to attention and snapping a saluting. James nodded, ever thankful for his loyal brunette lieutenant's assistance. When he first became General, he had struggled to maintain all his paperwork, meetings, and research projects, but upon finding Lieutenant Melody, things started to fall into place.

"Thank you Lieutenant," James replied. "Follow me; with Ozpin here, we can finally begin the interrogation." James and Melody began walking out of Ironwood's office and towards the interrogation room that resided inside the military facility.

The facility they were at is an Atlesian Military Compound roughly fifteen square kilometers, with a ten meter tall, two meter thick reinforced surrounding the perimeter with a number of research wings inside. Each research wing was connected to the 'central hive' where most of the security personnel (not on active patrol), logistics, administrative, and commanding officers resided; with each wing have their own contingent of guards along with their own programs.

For instance, one research wing was developing a new line of drones that used an advanced AI and synthetic skin to integrate within human society and yet be around three times as effective against the Grimm. Another wing was researching the possibility of using a biological or chemical weapon to eradicate the Grimm. But each wing connected to the central hive through a tunnel that could be quickly sealed in the event of an emergency, and to exit the wing you had to go out through the central hive.

The two walked in silence as they entered an elevator, heading down to where the interrogation chambers laid. Unlike the three other kingdoms, Atlas didn't have laws forbidding torture against highly resistant individuals. However, to actually get to the point where torture was allowed was highly regulated, to the point where most of the time, the suspected individual was found innocent or they confessed to the crime, fearing the impending torture. As a result, the interrogation chamber had indeed a torture room, but more times than not it was used by on base personnel to 'get busy' with one another.

The elevator opened up, and outside of the interrogation room stood Professor Ozpin and his escort. James casually waved at Ozpin before turning to Ozpin's escort.

"Sergeant, you are dismissed," Ironwood stated. "Report to research wing 3 until you are called once again to escort Ozpin either to the guest barracks or back to the shuttle port." The sergeant snapped a salute before heading off to the elevator.

"James, it has been a while," Ozpin said, extending his hand. James nodded, grasping Ozpin's hand and shaking it firmly.

"That is has, although we often do talk over the net with regards to our work," James countered. Ozpin shook his head.

"Talking through a computer or some other medium isn't the same as talking in person," Ozpin replied.

"That's true I suppose," James said, before he sighed. "Ozpin, you ready to begin the interrogation?" Ozpin nodded.

"Yes, the sooner this situation is resolved, the better it will be for everyone," Ozpin said, something that James agreed with for the most part. Hopefully the incident wasn't something to worry about, and it could be resolved easily. Though for some unshakeable reason he had the nagging feel as he, Ozpin, and Lieutenant Melody entered the interrogation room where the prisoner, after being taken care of via triage was kept under guard, that the situation wouldn't be so easily resolved.

 **\/\/\/**

 **\/\/\/**

 **Author's Note: Yeah a short chapter, but that is because the following chapters in Act 1 will be a bit longer. But enough with that, onto some points about this story that will need clarification.**

 **First, this is before canon-RWBY even begins. So we begin with a fresh sheet, along with a long road of options we can take the story, though I already have a general idea of how this story is going to go down. But since this is a crossover, where does the character from Dino Crisis come in? Which game do we use as the premise?**

 **Well, let me be extremely blunt; the character is fresh from the boat so to speak from Dino Crisis 1. Why not wait until the end of Dino Crisis 2; well, I saw plenty of gameplay of Dino Crisis 2, and it didn't have the feel or the tone that I liked so much from Dino Crisis 1. For me Dino Crisis is supposed to make you fearful of the dinosaurs, to make you hate the eerie silence that often takes place. When I was young (about 10-12 years ago) Dino Crisis was the horror game that made me scared. But Dino Crisis 2, it's too arcade and action packed for me to use any material from it in this game.**

 **So, the question then becomes, how did 'the prisoner' (you will see who if you read the next couple of chapters) end up on Remnant? Well, that'll also be explain in the next chapters, but know that it involves the Third Energy and the mission going out of control.**

 **I will talk more later in the next A/N, so as always, please follow, favorite, and review!**


	2. Act Zero Chapter 2

**Act Zero, Chapter Two: Interrogation Part 1**

 **\/\/\/**

 **\/\/\/**

Ozpin and Ironwood entered the interrogation room, with Lieutenant Melody closing the door behind them. Ozpin was surprised to see the person who had ended up in Ironwood's facility wasn't what he had imagined. In front of him was a young, Caucasian woman with vibrant shoulder length red hair.

Ozpin's had steeled his face to retain his neutral stance as he continued to observe the woman in front of him. She wore a grey turtleneck shirt with what could be described as a leather vest that covered her torso, along with partial wool sleeves and a pair of pants that were made of a similar material. As for her physique, she was slim though certainly not weak. Her muscles weren't obvious, but being a headmaster of a highly regarded huntsman academy gave Ozpin the knowledge to know that despite her lack of obvious muscle, she was fit and quite capable. In addition, Ozpin saw that there was a gash on her shoulder that seemed to wrap around her back, and it seemed to be a wound that would leave a scar behind.

Besides the woman, the room was fairly plain; there was a table with three chairs (which were now occupied with Ozpin and James on one side of the table and the woman on the other), a camera that overlooked the room in the corner, and the one-way mirror behind Ozpin. Other than that, there was nothing of major note, though Ozpin noted that the concrete walls were left exposed, probably a feature left to instill a sense of imprisonment on those in the room.

Ironwood lifted a file and placed it on the table in front of the woman, tapping on it lightly before he spoke.

"Ma'am, as you've probably figured out, you are in an interrogation room, though we were generous enough to heal the injury you had upon my men finding you in this facility," Ironwood stated calmly.

Despite her situation (and the fact that she was handcuffed to her chair), the woman huffed and raised her hand.

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock," the woman crassly let out. "Nothing says 'you're being interrogated' quite like being handcuffed in a room with a one way mirror, a locked door, and a camera that always looking at you. Now, what do you want to know?"

James looked as Ozpin, raising an eyebrow. Despite the time that had passed since their huntsman training days, Ozpin could still read on James's not-so subtle cues. James was asking if he should take the lead or if Ozpin wanted to cut in. Ozpin decided to speak up.

"Ma'am, how about you tell us your name?" Ozpin asked. The woman quirked an eyebrow.

"My name's Regina Smith, age 23, born in the United States," the woman, now known as Regina, stated calmly. "Now that I got out all the introductory information with regards to myself, who are you two?"

Ozpin spoke before James could inquire about what 'the United States' meant; mainly because Ozpin would use the interrogation to determine if the woman was mad or not. Granted, nowhere on Remnant was there a United States, but maybe it was something that wasn't accounted by the four kingdoms.

"I am Professor Ozpin and beside me is General Ironwood, the Commanding Officer of the facility you were found inside of," Ozpin spoke, introducing himself and James. "Now, the main purpose is to determine how exactly you entered this facility, and determine if you are a threat to the facility."

The woman sighed, weaving her hands into one another and twiddling her thumbs. She appeared to be conflicted, hesitant whether to speak or not. She finally looked directly at Ozpin.

"Well, due to circumstances that had occurred before I ended up in this facility, wherever it is, I'm afraid I can't comply or answer your questions," Regina said. "That is because I'm a member of the United States Army, and technically, I am considered a POW. Also, I have strict orders not to divulge any information on my mission, so unless I want to become wanted by my own government, I can't speak as to the reason I ended up in this facility, as it would go against my strict orders."

James groaned in frustration, something that Ozpin could understand. Military code of conduct and military law were very rigorous, and as it sounded, Regina would have to betray her country to explain how she ended up in Ironwood's facility. Ozpin thought for a moment, thinking of possible ways to work around this apparent impasse, before he spoke once more.

"Ms. Smith-"

"Call me Regina," Regina cut in. Ozpin nodded.

"Regina, due to the situation we find ourselves in, I can see we are at an impasse. However, as it stands, the only thing we want to know is how you ended up in this facility, and not a little ways in, but apparently deep into the heart of it," Ozpin stated.

"Yes, and we have gone over all the security cameras on every level and every sector of this facility, and not once did you appear. Nor did the various other security measures to ensure that hostile intrusions is nigh impossible without inside help. You simply ended up in the middle of this facility armed with enough firepower to equip a squad of men, and were moderately wounded," James finished.

"Now, if it weren't a matter of my nation's security and this mostly impossible scenario, I might, might, consider your reason's for staying silent. However, as it stands, I have permission to use 'enhanced interrogation methods' by the upper council of my nation. So, unless you are quietly a masochist and have a kink for a couple thousand volts of electricity flowing through your veins, speak now."

Ozpin glared at James; seriously, who resorts to such extremes so early? What could be so important to warrant James using such an extreme method to get information? Ozpin coughed lightly, brining Regina's attention from James (who she had been staring at with silent defiance).

"Regina, while the general here has that capabilities and is more than willing to use it-" Ozpin shot a glare at Ironwood- "I don't approve of torture. In my experience, people don't respond to pain in a matter that leads to the truth, only the fastest way to end the pain. So, if the nature of your mission is top secret, what if you merely explain how you ended up in this facility? Surely you can do that much."

Ozpin watch Regina's emotions carefully as she mulled over the idea. He could see the inner turmoil in her, her desire to remain loyal to her 'country' fighting with the desire to explain the situation and get out of the interrogation. He figures she would comply easily, but he was surprised when she spoke up.

"Alright, but first, can someone grab me a map of the world, it might be able to explain a few things," Regina said. Ironwood stared at Regina, confusion evident.

"Why exactly do you need a map?"

"Just get one, okay, and then I'll see if I can explain," Regina countered. Ozpin however had already brought out his scroll and was bringing up a map of Remnant. He slid the scroll across the table to show Regina.

"Here's the most up to date map of Remnant," Ozpin spoke. "Hopefully this helps." He saw that Regina sighed, annoyed, and pinching the bridge of her nose. She however examined the map a bit before slumping in her chair.

"For once, can my mission not involve such complete and utter bullshit?" Regina finally said. "Is it too much not to be involved in shit like this? I most definitely didn't sign up to be fate's little bitch."

"Er, Regina, what are you talking about?" Ozpin asked. His confusion was matched by James's. Neither man expected such a foul mouth response to seeing a map of their world.

"Well, to start, I'm not from this world," Regina stated, looking Ozpin dead in the eyes. Both James and Ozpin had the same reaction, though it was James that spoke it out loud.

"How the hell are you not from this world?"

 **\/\/\/**

 **\/\/\/**

The next hour was spent verifying Regina's claims, from Ozpin putting Regina through a history examine of Remnant and comparing Remnant to Earth, to James having her blood tested and having her weapons tested to see if they were made from materials not found on Remnant. In the end, Ozpin and James came to a sound conclusion, even without the tests being completed; Regina wasn't lying.

This came to a shock to both men, but for completely different reasons. For Ozpin, he was wondering how inter-world, maybe inter-universal travel was possibly, possible even without being in a vessel. For Ironwood, it raised the question of how she got in even further. Was it happenstance that she ended up in his facility, and not the work of a terrorist group?

However, for the red head in the room, Regina was bored out of her mind. Granted, she was used to hour long mission briefings and debriefings, but those she could get and understand the purpose of. Interrogation over how she ended up in this facility (which was apparently in the Kingdom of Atlas), and then a sub-interrogation into whether she was really from another world weren't in her ability to 'get', and so it was grinding on her nerve.

The other thing getting on Regina's nerve was how both men seemed fascinated about traveling to a parallel universe. However, Regina knew that it wasn't all fun and games. She remembered all too well the experiments that had led to the development of this technology, all the bloodshed, all the bodies. If she had her way, she wouldn't have allowed any experiments like those conducted on Ibis Island to ever happen again.

Thankfully, the professor, Ozpin, had noticed her growing irritation.

"Regina, does something bother you?" he asked, with Regina noting the man's genuine concern. She could tell she liked Ozpin, as he seemed to be able to balance his objective with the needs of others. General Ironwood, well, Regina thought of him as a bastard child of that monster Kirk and her former commanding officer Gail. Regina got the feeling that Ironwood was willingly to go any distance needed to achieve his goals, a personality trait that Regina had learned to despise in spades.

"Yes, and it does lie in how I got here," Regina said quietly. "Both of you seem highly interested in the means of which I got here, to a point where even if we were back on Earth, I would tell you the nature of my mission just to stop you from trying to get the same result."

James and Ozpin frowned.

"How could travel to another parallel universe be that dangerous?" Ironwood asked. "If you can close it at any time, you could easily…"

"But you can't!" Regina snapped. "The technology behind this kind of travel, it isn't anything I would call stable. People have died in the experiments, and that was before anyone knew of the other applications of the technology and science they were playing with!"

"Well, since we clearly don't know the nature of the technology that brought you here, perhaps you could enlighten us," Ozpin said with a hand gesture. "Or you can choose to begin with your mission and explain how you came into this facility." Regina sighed.

"I will explain how I got here, along with my mission, so long as there aren't any records for someone to access at a later date," Regina stated, making her singular demand. "If you have questions, which you likely will, I will try and answer them, though if you want technicalities, we might face issues."

James and Ozpins looked at one another, thinking whether to accept or not. On one hand, if they accept Regina's demand they would get their answers and more, but at the cost of being unable to have any paper trail. On the other hand, if they refuse that they would have to resort to more violent means, and James knew Ozpin, despite having been brought into this investigation by his word, would begin blocking all of the general's moves in the future.

"Fine, with one condition;" James said, raising his index finger. "There is a single record, which can only be accessed by us-" he motioned between himself and Ozpin "-with both a master-key system, retinal scans, and finally a voice ID scanner." Regina momentarily considered this before nodding.

"Fine, then where shall we begin?" Regina asked. Ozpin leaned forward slightly.

"How about at the beginning of your mission?" Ozpin suggested.

 **\/\/\/**

 **\/\/\/**

 _~3 days prior to appearing in Atlas Military Research Facility Sigma~_

Regina was lying on her bed, shivering slightly despite it being summer in Texas. She was still reeling from the aftershocks of her nightmare, of the horrible nature of Ibis Island. She hated that cursed mission; she lost too many comrades, saw enough death for one person's lifetime, and what was it all for? Some fucking data on Third Energy; it was enough for her to want to scream, but orders were orders. She had completed her mission, got debrief, went through a post-psyche exam to make sure she was clear for the field, as was on another mission to recover a captured agent in Afghanistan.

She was wearing a loose white shirt and jean shorts, as she was thankfully not on duty or had a mission to go prepare for yet. She got up and began walking over to her desk, where her computer and phone were. She casually turned her computer on, intending to peruse some options that lay outside of the military, when her phone rang. Sighing, she picked the phone up.

"This is Corporal Regina Smith, who may I be talking to?" Regina asked. A gruff sounding voice came through on the other line, one that Regina sadly recognized; her new commanding officer, Colonel Monroe.

"Cpl. Smith, report to the situation room within the hour, we have an urgent situation, one that requires S.O.R.T.'s expertise," the Colonel commanded. "Don't be late."

Regina hung up and placed her phone back on the receiver, cursing quietly. S.O.R.T. was the US military's black sheep of Special Forces. Unlike the Navy SEALs or the Army's Green Berets, S.O.R.T. was a purely covert black ops unit. Their mission was stated in the name; Special Operations Raid Team, and as such, they were sent in when using traditional special forces would alert whoever they were going up against that the US had been there.

As a result, S.O.R.T. used a variety of foreign made weapons and equipment, trained in a variety of close quarters combat techniques to prevent anyone pinning the moves on the US, and were given a couple of measures to prevent capture, including a capsule of cyanide. S.O.R.T. were usually sent on missions inside allied countries when high value agents were at risk of being capture, recover scientist the government or military deemed necessary, and sabotage a nation's capabilities of producing WMDs and other advance military projects.

Regina at first enjoyed being in S.O.R.T., but after Ibis Island, she had grown to despise the unit's commanders. They often saw the foot soldiers as pawn in a larger chess game, and as such used them as cannon-fodder. Sure, they were well equipped and highly trained, but sending a small squad against a military base with only smalls arms, no heavy or air support, to recover a scientist wasn't highly motivating or gave Regina the sense she wasn't being thrown at the enemy willy-nilly.

However, if there was one thing that Regina had learned from Gail, it was that the mission came before personal emotions. She had to set aside her feelings and emotions at the door when on the mission, as she learned the hard way on Ibis. She quickly got dressed in her uniform, with was her standard infiltration uniform. Many soldiers had given her weird looks (and why not, it screamed Special Forces), but most on base knew of S.O.R.T. in one way or another, as the base was to cater to S.O.R.T.'s and other Special Forces' needs, and didn't bother to question her about her not being in a traditional uniform.

After getting dress, she quickly gathered her necessary paperwork and began heading to her car, a Humvee painted in woodland camouflage complete with the turtle back. Granted, it wasn't the most gas efficient, but it kept Regina sharp when it came to driving light military vehicles. It didn't take her long to arrive at building that acted as S.O.R.T.'s command headquarters.

As she walked in and began going through the security clearance checks, she mused on the building. Back during the Cold War, it acted as a 'nuclear proof' headquarters for the US army in the case of a Soviet nuclear strike, but after the fall of the Soviet Union, the HQ underwent a major refit. New digital security systems and addition to the HQ's on-site defenses were added, along with integration with the SOCOM (Special Operations Command) network before it became the HQ for S.O.R.T.

Regina had finally cleared the final checkpoint, entering the situation room. She saw that there was already Colonel Monroe, reading over some files in the front, along with Sergeant Alex Harper and Captain Erich Marshall. Regina knew both of those men pretty well, having worked with them on a couple of ops in Afghanistan, when S.O.R.T. was assigned to the region momentarily as there were rumors of terrorist building dirty bombs. In the end, it turned out to be largely false, though S.O.R.T. had managed to recover their agent who was sent undercover in the terrorist organization before he was captured and they also captured three nuclear scientists who were from the former Soviet Union.

In general, both men were quiet yet confident men, both choosing to let their actions speak for them. She preferred Harper however, as off duty he was able to relax and be fun to hit the bar for a night. Marshall, well, he always seemed to have a stick up his ass.

As the colonel saw Regina entered, he put down his folder.

"Alright, finally, the last person to be here has arrived," Colonel Monroe stated. "Take a seat and listen up, for we are deploying before sun down."

Regina, Marshall, and Harper quickly took a seat, facing Monroe. Monroe quickly grabbed a remote and turned on a projector. Being projected was a map and some details, though as Regina recognized an emblem that appeared next to the map, she felt herself stiffen. _This wasn't good_ , she thought quietly.

"Around 9 months ago, we disrupted the Borginian Republic attempt at creating a WMD using research on Third Energy that was being pioneered by Dr. Edward Kirk," Monroe began, showing a slide of the map of Ibis Island along with Regina's field report.

"Their attempt thankfully failed, due to them having not achieved the conditions they were looking for and for the S.O.R.T. party sent in. We recovered Dr. Kirk, his data on the experiments, and are making headlong progress with Third Energy. However, we aren't the only ones with the data it seems."

"What?!" Regina shouted. "But the only data on those experiments were those found on Dr. Kirk!" Both Harper and Marshall gave Regina a weird glance, with Colonel Monroe sighed.

"That is what we thought Cpl. Smith," Monroe said, agreeing with Regina at the moment. "However, three months ago, we sent three agents to go undercover at a facility inside the Borginian Republic. It was a deep cover op, with only monthly transmissions to reduce the threat of detection. However, the reports they have last sent back in report that some high level officials had managed to escape Ibis Island shortly after the incident began."

"As a result, they quickly rebuilt and are nearing completion of another Third Energy reactor, intent on further developing along the lines of Dr. Kirk's work. If they succeed, we could be looking at a major shift in power in Europe. Despite being officially neutral, the Borginian Republic has begun talks with the Russian Federation, which CIA analysts have concluded to be about a power play to expand the country's borders in the Balkans."

Regina sighed, knowing that even with the collapse of Yugoslavia and the end of the Kosovo War in 1999, the Borginian Republic would likely conduct military operations against its neighboring nations, likely sparking a war between itself and NATO. At the moment, it was rather small, with its only real projection being its tiny holdings in the South Pacific Ocean, but if they could get the Third Energy weaponized and Russia as a military backer, it could begin to expand and use Third Energy bombs wantonly without violating any peace deals with regards to WMDs as the theory hadn't been 'proven' (except on Ibis Island, which was quickly covered up by all involved) and no one had thought to consider putting Third Energy-based weapons in the same category as nuclear, radiological, chemical, or biological weapons.

"Therefore, our leaders have decided to intervene before the issue becomes a problem," Colonel Monroe said. He clicked a button, showing a slide of a map with a number of arrows and time tables.

"The facility is in the southern part of the Republic, near the border with Serbia. You will arrive near the facility by a high altitude, high opening jump from a C-130, parachuting within a mile of the facility. You will then trek the rest of the way in. Exfiltration will be done 5 hours after the mission start time, with local agents providing a vehicle to assist in your evasion out of the country."

"Your mission is to do a complete raid of the facility. Capture or take out key scientists, collect any data you can and destroy the rest. We want to also ensure that the generator is destroyed beyond repair, so you will have a number of explosive devices. However, while this is a raid, do not leave any evidence of the US's involvement, so that means standard procedure as far as equipment is concerned. Our agents suggest using Serbian military equipment, AKs and the like, as the Republic and Serbia seem to be itching for a fight."

"One final note," Monroe said as he was finishing the mission briefing. "Due to her experience with Third Energy, anything Regina says is important; you follow what she says if it involves the Third Energy. She has dealt with the repercussions of a failed Third Energy experiment before, so if things go pear shape, follow her orders. Otherwise, Captain Marshall, you take the lead. Alright, any questions?"

Regina resisted the urge as Sgt. Harper wanted to know why they were to follow her orders despite being their subordinate. It made sense; why should a captain listen to a corporal in the field. However, Regina knew why; Third Energy, if incorrectly harnessed, had catastrophic possibilities, an explosion being the least threatening.

"Sergeant, let me make it clear; Cpl. Smith saw firsthand the danger that Third Energy has if in the wrong hands," Monroe said, leaving no room for rebuke. "The Borginian Republic's first attempt at harnessing this energy ended in a complete disaster; all facility personnel save for Dr. Kirk were killed, their deaths weren't pretty. If you want more information, I suggest you read the mission pamphlet; it should give you enough reasons to listen to the corporal. Now, if you can excuse me, I have a meeting with some commanders from SOCOM to get to. Dismissed."

 **\/\/\/**

 **\/\/\/**

 _~Back in the Interrogation Room~_

"Regina, something doesn't make sense," Ozpin interjected. "What is this Third Energy?" Regina let out a breath she had been holding back.

"Third Energy, from what I know, was, or rather, is an attempt to make clean, limitless energy," Regina began. "First energy were fossil fuels, petroleum based fuels, natural gas, etc. We were beginning to run out, and the methods we would be forced to extract more in the future had dire environmental issues. Second energy is nuclear power, where you split the atomic atoms of enriched uranium, creating heat, which you would use to create steam to power a generator. Very powerful, though very dangerous to use and if a nuclear should go critical, it could leave a large area uninhabitable for years, decades, maybe even centuries, depending on the amount of fallout. Third Energy was thus supposed to be the miracle energy source, clean, unlimited, and able to supply the world's demand for energy."

"So where does the danger come from?" Ironwood asked. "It seems to me that it doesn't pose a risk." Regina shook her head.

"No, that is under ideal conditions and without anyone trying to make a weapon out of it," Regina countered. "If you get high enough energy with high stabilization, you could make a weapon that begins a chain reaction that disintegrates the surrounding air, causing a massive explosion. That is however not the only dangers however."

"What other dangers could there be?" Ironwood scoffed. "It just an energy system, correct?"

"Well, the danger of Third Energy is that at exceptional levels of energy, it can create a shift in time," Regina said. Both Ironwood and Ozpin remain quiet for a moment, though Regina could see the disbelief in their face. Ozpin finally spoke up.

"You mean time travel?" Ozpin asked. Regina shook her head.

"No, more like a time shift," Regina replied. "Look, on Ibis Island, the Third Energy reactor went through an exceptional amount of power, but it was poorly stabilized. Thus, everything that was at the region occupied by Ibis Island millions of the year in the past appeared in the present. It was that time shift that led to the disaster on Ibis Island."

"I still don't understand," Ironwood confessed. "What could be so dangerous that bringing it to the future, even if by accident, would cause, as you stated, all facility personnel to be killed?"

"Ironwood, you should know better than most that nature has a way of creating creatures that would be daunting for even a technologically advance country," Ozpin said. "Don't you remember the dangers posed by the Grimm?"

"Yes, I know the Grimm are a major threat, though lately I've been more concerned with the mounting threats that the White Fang poises," Ironwood shot back. Regina dead panned at the two.

"Er, what are these Grimm you two are talking about?" Regina asked. Both Ironwood and Ozpin turned to her, their small argument largely forgotten.

"You- your world doesn't have Grimm?" Ozpin asked. Regina shook her head.

"The term is new to me, so lay it on me," Regina said. Ozpin took a breath before explaining.

"The Grimm are large soulless creatures that, while many have analogues to non-Grimm species, are known for relentlessly attacking civilizations. They are noted for having longer than natural lifespans, some of the most ancient Grimm reaching centuries in age, a growth rate that seems to have no limits that we know of, and are the world's predominate species. We don't know enough about their biology to effectively counter them outside of massive hunting missions, but they seem like a literal blight, with their numbers never ceasing."

"So, does this sound similar to anything in your world?" Ozpin asked, after finishing his explanation. Regina shook her head.

"Sorry, but no," Regina said. "Earth is largely dominated by Humans, and many consider the rise of humanity to be a major extinction event, with numerous other species of animals dying out everywhere due to human involvement in one way or another."

"Huh, that is something to hear," Ironwood said. "Though it doesn't answer my question, what is so dangerous that it managed to kill off an entire facility's personnel?" Regina sighed.

"Well, 65 million years in Earth's past, mammals weren't the dominate species," Regina began. "Instead, what we called dinosaurs were the dominate species. They look reptilian in nature, though they have straight legs, were most likely warm-blooded, and could reach massive size. However, the ones on Ibis Island were mostly carnivorous in nature."

"So the dominant species from your world's past came to the present and slaughtered the facilities personnel?" Ironwood asked. Regina nodded. "But how; I saw your weapons and most are military grade to be granted, but you said that the facility was guarded by the Republic, so there must've been soldiers, right?"

"And there were," Regina conceded. "Yet, the dinosaurs that appeared… they weren't anything to be taken lightly. The most numerous one were those fucking raptors."

"Raptors?" Ozpin asked.

"Eh, best description is something as tall as a man, with a long tail and a mouth full of teeth," Regina expanded. "They were very aggressive and everything on them could be used to inflict harm. It took a fair number of rifle caliber rounds to kill one, and it isn't surprising to see the guards getting overwhelmed quickly by them."

Ozpin nodded, glancing at Ironwood, who seemed slightly disturbed by that information. Both men were reminded of Beowolves, wolf-like Grimm that could reach the sizes that Regina stated and had an aggressive personality to match.

"But that wasn't the worst of them," Regina continued. "The worse was the T-Rex; big ass lizard, with jaws big enough to eat a person in half. That thing just seemed to shrug everything that was thrown at it off; it's why I have my hunting revolver with me."

"You mean the one with those huge ass bullets?" Ironwood asked. "What caliber are they?"

".500 S&W Magnum," Regina said. "While not the largest rounds, they were made to take down three to four ton elephants. I figure if a T-Rex could shrug off but be affected by 40mm grenade rounds, I needed something that was designed to take on big game. I carried it just in case, but it didn't do me any good."

"What do you mean?" Ozpin asked. Regina chuckled.

"Because the entire mission was a set-up."

 **\/\/\/**

 **\/\/\/**

 **Author's Notes: Ah, the plot thickens. Here we get to see the build up to Regina's mission, and we get a glimpse at what she is carrying.**

 **Yes, I gave Regina a .500 S &W magnum revolver. The reason is that the 500 Smith and Wesson revolver was designed to give a hunter a portable, powerful, and easily customizable hand cannon. I figure that after her experience of dealing with a T-Rex on Ibis Island, which can eat 40mm grenade launchers and 12 gauge shotgun rounds like there was no tomorrow, she would want a special 'fuck you' package if she encounter one again.**

 **Next, we deal with some details in this story that needs a bit of explaining on my part. In Dino Crisis, the Borginian Republic was said to only have been in the South Pacific. Well, considering that was where most nations (France and the US) dropped nuclear bombs for testing purposes, I decided to make the facility on Ibis Island belong to the Borginian Republic, which is situated South of Hungary, taking up a portion of northern Serbia. This is to give reason for the US intervening in the facility other than to retrieve Dr. Kirk; the Balkans is a hornets nest of conflicting ideologies, religions, and the perfect spot to have a up and rising dictatorship try and rise.**

 **Also as for the nature of S.O.R.T., well in Dino Crisis we see Rick use a FN FAL, Regina using Glock pistols and a franchi Shotgun, Gail using what appears to be a 'chopped' version of a M4 or C7 carbine (with the hand rail and stock removed, and the barrel shortened), and the team infiltrating using the method of the Candian armed forces of parachuting via a UH-1, I decided to accommodate this oddity. As a result, S.O.R.T. uses other nation's equipment to put the blame on a nation other than America.**

 **Finally, we have Regina revealing she was betrayed, or more precisely, that the mission was a set-up. I am being vague on purpose, but it was a nice place and way to end the chapter. So next chapter we get a more detailed looked at the equipment that Regina takes into battle with her, along with what happened during the mission.**

 **Also, while I had stated on my author's page the 'Rule of 3' (no publishing stories unless 3 chapters are complete), I am making an exception for this story. The reason is very simple; I have the 3rd chapter about 1/3 of the way done, and I was just hired and had my first day at the register at my local gas station for 4 hours today. Thus I am being more generous with my rules at the moment as I need some way to get relaxed and some motivation after a days work. In addition, I want to hear your guys' opinion on this story, because some of you probably have excellent ideas to supplement my plot outline for this story, and I need them ASAP before the story is too far along.**

 **As always guys, please read, follow, favorite, and review the story, and I'll see you next time!**


	3. Act Zero Chapter 3

**Act 0, Chapter 3: Interrogation Part 2**

 **\/\/\/**

 **\/\/\/**

"What do you mean?" Ozpin asked. Regina wearily sighed.

"The operation, S.O.R.T., it was all compromised, well before the mission even took place. I should've known better, but I seriously thought I could trust my commanding officer not to back stab us when in the field," Regina answered. "If I only had been paying closer attention, then perhaps I wouldn't be in this mess right now."

Ozpin and Ironwood glanced at one another, silently empathizing with Regina at varying levels. Both have had commanders that were either idiots or turned out to be dirty, so both knew how crippling it was to a person to found out the one person you ought to trust without a doubt isn't to be trusted. Ozpin knew this when a leader during an extermination mission decided to try and sell some of the female hunters to some human traffickers and blame the Grimm for their disappearance, while Ironwood learned from his experience under former General Benedict who left Ironwood's unit to face off against a Grimm horde while he ran.

"Who was it that betrayed you?" Ozpin asked. Regina sighed.

"It wasn't obvious, but still, it cost the lives of Harper and Marshall, the failure of the operation, and me being right here," Regina said. "I think if anyone questioned how exactly the Borginians were able to get back on their feet after Ibis Island so quickly, I wouldn't be here talking to you.

"You mean someone in your intelligence division dropped the ball?" Ironwood asked. He didn't dare try and count how many times he had undercover ops go awry trying to take down the White Fang due to slopping execution by the support staff. However Regina shook her head.

"Nope, rather we trusted our intelligence to be for our benefit too much," Regina said, which Ozpin quickly understood.

"You were betrayed by the field agents," Ozpin said. "Your higher ups reacted to what they believed to be a developing situation, when really…"

"It was all a massive trap set by the Borginian Counter-Intelligence group Section 12," Regina finished. "Granted, the Borginians had a working Third Energy Reactor, however all our intel, all our recon, was done by those working for Section 12."

"How do you know this?" Ironwood asked. Regina chuckled darkly.

"Because when the enemy thinks he has won, it's disgustingly easy to get them talking," Regina commented darkly.

 **\/\/\/**

 **\/\/\/**

"It's over Corporal Regina Smith," a voice over the base's intercom stated with no suppressed arrogance. "Your comrades are dead, your escape cut off, and you yourself are badly injured and low on ammo. Escape is futile, however, if you surrender, I can offer you some leniency; perhaps as an undercover agent with S.O.R.T., along with those sent by the American government to their deaths, or maybe even as an instructor for the Borginian Special Forces. The choice is yours, but if you continue to resist, I will be forced to put you down like a rabid dog!"

Regina, too pissed off to merely glare nastily at the intercom, raised her Spas-12 and blasted the damn speaker with a round of buckshot.

"Shut the fuck up you fat fuck!" Regina yelled. She began to limp down the hallway, her half-ass plan coming together. Hopefully, with the scientist in lockdown, the soldiers on base wouldn't realize what she was up to. However, she wasn't by any stretch of the imagination in a good situation.

Everything the on-base commander, one General Sergei Chuikov, had said was true. Both Marshall and Harper had died, both trying to delay what normally be the inevitable. Marshall had died whilst doing a last man stand after having blown the only path to Regina and Harper to Kingdom Come, and Harper sacrificed himself by getting him and a platoon of Borginian Special Forces soldiers trapped in a corridor which soon had filled with a neurotoxin. Regina herself was trapped in the 2nd basement of the base's Third Energy lab, with a massive gash on her shoulder caused by knife and she was precariously low on ammo.

The only thing she had going for her was that this was where she needed to be to force the Borginians to stand down; this was where the Third Energy Reactor was. She knew better than anyone that the reactor, if even meddled with in the slightest, could and would cause a massive explosion. Her plan was thus very simple, and very dangerous; blackmail the Borginians by starting the reactor up, and if she couldn't extort the general into letting her safe passage back to the US, sabotaging the reactor and making it go critical, leading to the complete destruction of the facility.

She already had everything ready; the two components to start the reactor were in place, the computers were mercifully easy to bypass the security, allowing her to start up the low level functions of the reactor. She also had taken the time to booby-trap any non-essential paths to prevent the Borginians from sneaking up on her. Now all she needed to do was to get to the master control panel and begin increasing the power of the facility's reactors.

She quickly entered into the room, sighing at the lack of any intruders in the room. She hobbled over to the control panel, quickly flicking on the switches to turn off the safety switches on the reactor. It took a few moments, but she smiled as she saw that the reactor was nearly ready to go into overdrive. Now all she needed to do was…

"No rest for the wicked!" a male voice yelled, before Regina was kicked in the stomach. She was sent stumbling away from the control panel. She gazed up, her eyes falling on the man in a black tactical combat gear, with a black balaclava. He held a AK-74 carbine in his hands, and he had lowered it onto Regina.

"Now surrender suka, and perhaps I won't be forced to execute you," the soldier said. Regina glared at the Borginian soldier. How dare he call her a bitch! But she knew that any attempts to charge at him was futile, not when she was limping and not when one of her arms was weakened. She needed a plan, for if she couldn't get to the reactor, she would be in trouble.

"Well, what's your answer suka?" the soldier demanded, raising his carbine to his shoulder. "I haven't all day to deal with your bullshit." Regina, having faced dinosaurs, avoiding get crushed underneath a falling helicopter, and infiltrating terrorist cave networks, couldn't for the life of her figure out a way out of this situation. She was considering suicide by the enemy, when the General decided to tilt the odds into her favor.

"Sergeant Boris, I order you to capture the American and await the relief force to bypass her defenses," General Sergei ordered. Unfortunately for Boris and Sergei, the moment the general spoke up Boris had diverted just enough attention to hearing his orders to give Regina the opening she needed.

Sliding her hand to her holster, she grabbed her sidearm; a Smith and Wesson .500 magnum, a five shot revolver designed to bring down big game. While ordinarily she would be packing a Glock 19, she brought the S&W with her due to this facility involving the Third Energy. She knew, as she raised the weapon and aimed at Boris, that one good hit was all it was going to take to kill him.

Boris didn't have any time to react as the .500 magnum slammed into his chest dead center, cracking the central ribcage and sent bone fragments into his lungs. He couldn't even scream out of agony as all the air escape out of his body, and he couldn't get any air in as his lungs had been deflated. He fell to the ground, gurgling on his blood, before passing over moments later.

Regina holstered the heavy pistol, feeling a bit disgusted at how Boris had to die, but it was a necessary evil; this facility had to be destroyed. She went over to the control panel, and began typing away at it. Eventually, Regina got to the part where she _should've_ been able to set the reactor to overlord and bring this place to its abrupt it. Keyword being should've, as the computer gave a rather odd message.

" **INPUT/OUTPUT/OVERFLOW SETTINGS NOT INPUTTED. PLEASE SELECT THE PROPER CHOICES FOR EACH SETTING."**

Regina stared at it for a moment, baffled at this message. What the hell were the Borginians doing now? She sighed, quickly selecting input, before a series of choices were revealed. They were SED2000, SED6500, and UND?. Regina sighed, not understanding what was in front of her. But she saw that the Borginians were kind enough to leave a note on what should've been standard settings. Ergo, in her mind, to screw with them, simply reverse everything to get to the next step. Quickly inputting the settings SED2000/SED6500/UND? into their boxes, Regina smirked before an error message popped up.

" **ERROR, THE GENERATOR REQUIRES MANUAL OPERATION AT THE GENERATOR OVERRIDE PANEL. TO CONTINUE THE OPERATION, DISENGAGE SAFETY LOCKS."**

"God damn it," Regina muttered, quickly picking up her shotgun. "At least it's close by." Regina moved to where the computer indicated the safety locks should've been, having to input a code into a door, which opened up into pristine white room, which had a observation deck window for a roof. Regina entered, intent on finding the panel when the door hissed shut behind her.

Regina whirled around, realizing that she had been tricked and trapped. She went to the keypad, only to find it locked.

"Well, it seems the hunter and has become the prey," General Sergei smugly said over the intercom. "It was suggested by our informants, you intelligence officers, to lay this little trap. Apparently you used a number of our protocols to get around on the Ibis Island facility. How quaint, the special forces operators' downfall all due to their Intel being fed to them by their enemies. Tell me Regina, how do you feel knowing that your entire operation was planned using our agents from Division 12, to undermine the US's own attempts at using Third Energy, to give Borgia a decisive advantage that will lead to our growth in Europe?"

Regina's thoughts weren't exactly organized, but the underlying message was clear; she was pissed. Pissed that the people she should've been able to trust were in the Borginian's pockets. She was pissed that her teammates, while not close to her personally, had died for a mission that was an elaborate trap. And she was pissed that the General thought it was all over for her. She glared at the camera that the General was no doubt watching her with.

"You sons of bitches, you think this is over?!" Regina yelled. "I'm certain that when my team fails to report in, our government will come in and take this facility out less covertly. It does-" Regina was cut off by General Sergei.

"It won't matter," Sergei confidently responded. "Our agents in S.O.R.T. will convey that your extraction team failed to get you out alive, however your operation was a success. I'm sure the US will have their spy satellites viewing this facility, and we will entertain them with a bit of smoke and mirrors. It'll look convincing, now-" There was a moment of silence, raising Regina's interest, before the General, either forgetting he was on or not caring, raged at the poor sod who delivered him some news.

"What do you mean the reactors are powering up?!" Sergei yelled, before someone answered him. "Damn it, we have a S.O.R.T. agent in our hands, I will not lose her due to a computer glitch! Fuck, shut it off!" And moment of silence occurred. "NO! I don't fucking care how many men we lose, we may-"

Whatever he was going to say was cut out, as Regina began to notice the room's walls began to hum. She quickly turned in place, seeing that the room began to glow. She hadn't any time to react before a flash of white consumed her, and her mind shut down.

 **\/\/\/**

 **\/\/\/**

"And that is how I came to end up here; a flash of light consumed me, and I ended up in that room your guys found me," Regina concluded, nodding to Ironwood at the mention of his soldiers.

"So you don't know how the Borginians reactor got you from your planet to here?" Ozpin inquired. Regina nodded.

"Back on Ibis, it was a fairly straight forward system, but at this other facility, it had a new setting system that wasn't prevalent on Ibis. So who knows what the difference was; other than the Borginians."

Ozpin and Ironwood shared a glance at one another. They both were on the same track of thought, with two different outcomes. Since Regina didn't know how she got here, both knew that they couldn't use her to try and attempt to send her back. But this is where they began to differ.

Ironwood thought that if they had to keep Regina, then she might as well give her service and any military knowledge that could be applied to Atlas's military. He figured that with her combat experience and her rather straightforward yet more powerful weapons, her knowledge would be decisive in arming Atlas against current and future enemies. Plus she already had been trained; it would've been easy for her to be intergrated into Atlas's military without anyone raising an eyebrow.

Ozpin meanwhile was more generous in his thought. He was by no means selfless, but given Regina's growing apprehensions about her work with SORT, he wouldn't push her into the military life once more. No, there was life outside of the military, and Ozpin knew of several non-military life styles that Regina, given her relatively young age, could develop. He had an idea that could benefit all parties, if he spoke first, so he took the intiative before Ironwood could sink his claw's into the matter.

"Regina, given your unique situation, it falls to us what happens with your life," Ozpin began. "Now, given that the situation was out of your control and you had no intent ending up in Ironwood's base, you will not be charged for various crimes. However, we still will have to expend some resources acclimating you to here, seeing as we currently lack any means to get you back home."

"So what are you suggesting?" Regina asked. Ozpin folded his hands together on the table before continuning.

"Due to your military experience and unique equipment, I would suggest that until such time as you can either support yourself or do somehow manage to return home, that you serve in a role suited for your abilities. Ironwood, as a general, could easily get you instated as a solider with Atlas's military. You would receive pay and housing, in return for military service. But if you rather not serve in the military life, I can offer a teaching position at my academy, where we train the next generation of hunters to defend the kingdoms against the Grimm threat. You would receive housing and a modest pay, with a bit more flexability. Regardless of your choices, you allow Ironwood's master of arms to examine your weapons to see if we can use them for ourselves."

"You mentioned that you were a headmaster and the Grimm before, but how bad is this Grimm threat in reality?" Regina asked. "I find it difficult that humanity it facing, as you put it, a blight at the hands of the Grimm."

"And I understand, though the threat is very real," Ozpin explained. "Currently humanity only has four kingdoms and a number of outlying settlements. It is estimated that the Grimm number in not the millions, but the billions. By contrast, the population of all four kingdoms is roughly half a billion. Our resources are limited due to how widespread the Grimm are, so we have to constantly train new huntsmen to take up arms against the Grimm to merely hold our ground."

Regina frowned. The thought that humanity wasn't the dominant species was not encouraging at all. While she had no doubt that she could easily transition into life within Atlas's military, if the Grimm were that big a threat, then the better choice would be to join as a huntsmen and not as a soldier. It be a shift from prioritizing humans to inhuman threats, something that Regina was sure she wouldn't lose much sleep over.

"Look, I don't know how I can be a teacher at your academy, but if the Grimm are that big a threat to humanity, then sign me up," Regina answered. "Besides, killing monsters sounds a lot better than having to kill people, no offense Ironwood."

Ironwood sighed, glaring lightly at Ozpin's manipulation before nodding.

"None taken," Ironwood said. "Now that this situation has been handled, Ozpin, I trust you can escort Regina to your academy. Ms. Regina Smith, your weapons will be returned within a week, with ample ammunition for them as compensation for your time without them. I have a report to fill out about this incident, Gods be praised that only I am involved at this base, paperwork is so infuriating at time. Ozpin, Regina, please take care."

Ironwood left, but not before undoing the cuff on Regina's wrist, followed shortly by Lt. Melody. Ozpin offered his hand to Regina, who took it and got up.

"I suppose it would be best we got you to my academy so we can get you prepared," Ozpin stated as he led Regina out of the interrogation room and to the heliport. "We have a month before the next year begins, so we have that time to get you used to several aspects of Remnant that you might not be well aware of. Your role will most likely be a combat instructor, or perhaps as a watchmaster."

"What's a watchmaster?" Regina asked. Ozpin smirked.

"In some cases where a new team of hunters have dynamics that threaten to tear them apart, let's say for instance you have two faunus team members and someone who hates faunus, a watchmaster will be assigned to that team to encourage their growth and act as a unofficial 5th team member. It's not unlike a NCO being assigned to a squad of new recruits to ensure they fall in line."

"I see, though what's a faunus?" Regina asked. Ozpin raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know what a faunus is?" Ozpin asked. Regina shook her head.

"Nope, remember, I'm not from here, so there obviously will be differences," Regina replied. Ozpin sighed.

"I'm thankful you didn't go with Ironwood as he usually assumes everyone is on par with him, but if this is to remain the course of major subjects, it will be a hurdle for you to overcome." Ozpin answered. "Though don't fret, I'm confident you will be able to pick up the major stuff soon enough."

Regina didn't have Ozpin's optimism, but as she and Ozpin arrived at the heliport and boarded the Bullhead (which looked like a sleek jet engine Osprey tilt-rotor), she couldn't help but breathe easier; she was finally out of that interrogation room.

 **\/\/\/**

 **\/\/\/**

In a deserted hallway, Lt. Melody quickly retrieved her scroll and punched in a number.

"ID," a computer generated voice demanded. Lt. Melody sighed.

"Operative Wagner, serial code alpha-two-one-eight."

"ID confirmed, please wait," the voice said. It wasn't long until Lt. Melody got in contact with her she was calling for.

"Operative Wagner, how good to hear from you," came the crisp and slightly arrogant voice ( **A/N: Imagine the Counciler's voice from 'RvB'** ) of Augustus Schnee, head patriarch of the Schnee family dynasty and CEO of the Schnee Dust Company. Lt. Melody was under no delusion that despite the public's bashing of the SDC and its CEO, there was no man as influential or powerful as Augustus Schnee, not even General Ironwood nor the Council held as much control over the fate of the four kingdoms as Augustus Schnee does.

"Hello Mr. Schnee, I'm here to report to you directly about a situation that I figure you would want to here," Lt. Melody stated as politely as she could.

"Is that so?" Mr. Schnee said, skeptical at his 'ears on the inside' of Atlas's top military base. "And what could be so pressing that you would interrupt my youngest daughter's recital?" Lt. Melody swallowed, knowing that despite his 'heart of ice' emotions who put up in public, that nothing was more important to him than his children, even more important than his legacy, which was saying something.

"There is undeniable evidence about a new source of power that could upset the SDC's power hold," Lt. Melody answered. She quickly explained the Regina's interrogation and the details about Third Energy. "In conclusion, if Ironwood were to push research into Third Energy, than the reliance on Dust mined by the SDC would lose a significant amount of influence."

There was silence as Lt. Melody waited for Mr. Schnee to respond. She was wondering what he was thinking of; would he consider this a waste of his time and punish her for it, or would he…

"Operative Wagner, I want all information you can gather on this Regina Smith, including her weapons capabilities and the Third Energy, and forward them to me," Mr. Schnee commanded. "With her going to Beacon Academy, it will not be difficult for me to gather information with regards of her capabilities and any further information about the Third Energy."

Lt. Melody raised an eyebrow; while having a spy in the military was easy, having a spy at Beacon was a bitch as all the teachers and staff were screened. So how the hell was he going to get information about Regina whilst she was at Beacon?

"Sir, how exactly-"

"-Am I going to get information about Regina while she is within beacon's walls?" Mr. Schnee finished for her. "Simple; my eldest daughter, in a fit of teenage rebellion, saw fit to sends her transcripts to go to Beacon. I was going to intervene and get them redacted, though with this latest turn of events…"

"…you get to have a unwitting spy in Beacon that no one will be suspecting," Lt. Melody finished this time. "A brilliant and sly method fitting for you sir."

"Flattery will get you nowhere Operative Wagner," Mr. Schnee reprimanded his spy. "Focus on your task and get that information; if we can capitalize any edge with the Third Energy, the possibilities are endless. Now if you don't mind, I have a recital to get back to."

"Of course sir," Lt. Melody said. She quickly closed the link. She sighed, wondering if her omitting the mention of those dinosaur was going to bite her in the ass. She shook herself; no doubt that the SDC mercenary korp was more than up to the task should they even appear. She quickly walked back to Ironwood's office, intent on fulfilling her mission.

 **\/\/\/**

 **\/\/\/**

 **Author's Notes: So hooray, this chapter is finished! Sorry for the month delay, but I've been busy, what with my new job (gas station CSR), a new story (A Rose's Endwar), and working on the chapters of at least two other stories, so please accept my apology. On things unrelated to this chapter's delay in posting, let's talk about what has happened.**

 **So yeah, we saw the finale of Regina's FUBAR mission. Yeah, it's not action pact, but it never was supposed to; it was there to explain how Regina ended up on Remnant, which it did its job. The mention of the setting input is important to why Regina ended up on Remnant, but to put it bluntly, Dr. Kirk's original hypothesis on how Third Energy worked was correct, and his hypothesis during Dino Crisis 1 was WRONG! Okay, it was partially correct, but his assertions that the Third Energy only used one universal time flow were WRONG!**

 **As for why Regina would take Ozpin's choice over going with Ironwood is simple; in Dino Crisis, she could defy her CO's orders and go with Rick's ideas to get a 'better' ending, which she does in this story until the final decision you can make. This means that Regina will not blindly follow orders, which would put her at odds with Ironwood. With Ozpin however, its like Ozpin expects his colleagues to not agree with his every decision. Thus for the sake of the story, Regina takes up Ozpin's offer.**

 **Finally, Lt. Melody being the spy. I have had this plan since the conception of the story. Needless to say, I have no doubt that the SDC would have spies in the military, the government, and its competitors to hold such a large sway over the four kingdoms and to have an unfair advantage against any and all competitors. As a result, it wouldn't seem unreasonable that given knowledge of a new energy source, the SDC would want to monopolize on it as soon as possible and employ whatever means to get that information.**

 **Now onto the sole review;**

 **Weismax33: Yeah, dinosaurs will make a sudden and bloody appearance in this story, though not for a couple of chapters. Their appearance however will shake up the standing order that Remnant is used to. That is because despite the Grimm's monstrous appearance; they seem (except for the larger ones) incredibly easy to kill. Like imagine how hard it would be for anyone to kill a brown bear with a short sword in our time, and then compare it to how Jaune freakin kills that Ursa Major at the end of season 2 with his amateurish flailing.**

 **Meanwhile, in Dino Crisis, sure, you could kill a raptor with 6 or seven shots from a glock (or 2-3 shots from the shotgun), but even so, they were surprisingly cunning. I can't tell how many times I thought I killed a raptor, only for it to rip into me as I tried to walk past its body, or how they would lie in wait for me to get close enough for them to go nomming on my face (seriously, I hate it when the raptors would be sleeping and I would walk up to them and not notice them due to camera angling and not having their telltale walking until it was too late).**

 **So imagine how things would go down if Remnant's citizens had to deal with something like a pack of raptors, or dare I say, a rampaging T-Rex? It would disrupt the norms that they have grown used to.**

 **Anyway, this A/N has gone on for long enough, so until next time, please read, follow, favorite, and review this story, and I'll see you next time.**


	4. Act One Chapter 1

**Act 1, Chapter 1: Settling Into Remnant**

 **\/\/\/**

 **\/\/\/**

"Lt. Melody, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Ironwood ask. He was behind his desk, reading several reports on various operations, projects, and intelligence reports from deep cover or in-the-field operatives, looking into both the White Fang and the movement of the Grimm. He had been quite busy, as was typical of a general of his standing.

Lt. Melody, although she had known Ironwood for a long time, was none the less uncomfortable around him. This was because as her time around the man dragged on (along with her work as a spy for the SDC), she learned that the man wasn't above becoming the generals most people speak nicely of if their the victors, but speak in utter contempt if they faced the man's tactics and strategies. Ironwood was a firm believer in the idea of using overwhelming military might to instill order into an area of contention, to include stationing armored units in areas where MPs would've been more rational and taking people into military custody on less than adequate grounds.

The only reason Ironwood had gotten away with this was because his execution of his operations generally clamped down on the Faunus population and because as far as the council cared, civil liberties were a right that could and should be taken away if it meant the survival of humanity against the Grimm. Therefore, Ironwood, despite being a man who genuinely cared about the people, was a general that focused on using terror to achieve peace and order. Melody quite hated this, as it only inflamed the hate the White Fang had for the government and humanity. However, she shook herself from her internal musing to deliver a report to Ironwood.

"Sir, the report from Ms. Smith's weapons have been compiled and I thought you would like to be the first to hear of their effectiveness." Lt. Melody was glad that Ironwood couldn't actually read people as well as he thought, because she had actually compiled the report and sent a copy over to the researchers of the SDC so they could get a head start of the military before she even began walking to meet the general.

"Yes, please give me the overview of the weapons we have tested," Ironwood ordered. "How do they compare to Atlas's infantry weapons?" Melody cringed a little, not looking forward to the general's reaction to the report.

"Superior in many ways," Melody started off bluntly. "The bullets, which don't use any dust thus lending credence to her story, generally fly faster, the notable exception being her grenade launcher and certain shotgun rounds, they have better flight trajectory which allows for engagements further out, and in most cases, the rounds are deadlier than similar size dust rounds."

Ironwood frowned, noting something about Melody's last statement.

"What do you mean in most cases?" Ironwood questioned. "What about the rounds cause an issue that in some cases our dust rounds to be better?"

"For reasons we don't know, when tested against captive Grimm, her rounds do cause damage, but nothing like our dust round. Yet when tested against a pig's carcass, her rounds did more damage than ours did. It's like something about our dust rounds being more suited against the Grimm than her rounds are, yet her rounds are better against non-Grimm than ours. I heard one of the techs thinking it might have to do with the lack of aura the Grimm have and the history between the Grimm and Dust, but at this point, we haven't a clue."

"That sounds counter-intuitive. So your saying that Ms. Smith's weapons weren't calibrated to take on Grimm?" Ironwood asked. "Then that would mean her weapons were made strictly to handle things with aura, ie people." Ironwood didn't like the thought of weapons that were made with the intentions of killing people. Sure, point to any huntsman weapon or even the standard weapons of the military and you could argue they could kill people. However, Huntsman and the military were trained to use non-lethal methods to take down human threats. The most vicious fighting Remnant ever saw was against the Grimm blight, where sometimes the fighting would be something more akin to some futuristic dystopic sci-fi movie than in normal day to day life.

"Also, some of her rounds were quite frankly not designed to kill the Grimm, the most prudent being the poison darts that she had made for her shotgun," Melody continued. "As almost every huntsmen knows, weapons that use either chemical or toxicology to kill don't work against the Grimm."

"I find it odd that one would even use poison as a weapon, don't they take anywhere from thirty to a couple hours to kill?" The general asked the lieutenant.

"Well, a tech stated that the poison in the dart was actually a very powerful anesthetic, and it was tested against a pig; the pig was render harmless in under a minute, and died due to asphyxiation in six minutes. Basically, she made a lethal tranquilizer that kills faster than most naturally occurring toxins and poisons."

"Besides the novelty of such weapons, was there anything that we could apply to our weapons?" Ironwood asked. He had wanted her weapons inspected to see if anything could be reversed engineered for their forces, but if her weapons weren't made to counter Grimm, then the council would probably not approve of them.

"Hmm, not sure, but most agreed on one thing; her weapons would be very efficient if employed en masse against a threat like an opposing army or the like," Lt. Melody said. She was withholding the fact that most of the engineers were impressed by how easy it would be to modify the assault rifle into any number of different weapons, merely because she wanted to give the SDC a head start and because she didn't like the idea of arming the men of a man she hated with more efficient weapons. Plus, she knew Ironwood was a firm believer in, despite all evidence to the contrary, the idea that it was better to make a single person a one-man army rather than make a mass of unarmed people into an efficient if not well trained militia.

"If the only benefit is deploying her weapons en masse and against human threats, then we can better utilize the resources that it would take to do that and direct it towards more innovated weapon systems to better handle the Grimm and remove people from the front lines," Ironwood muttered. "Was there anything else, in particular the Third Energy that Ms. Smith mentioned?"

Lt. Melody shook her head, and this time not in a lie. Truly, even the top theoretical scientist on base couldn't make heads or tails on Regina's claim about Third Energy. A clean, renewable energy source that rivals anything on Remnant that could double as a time-altering device or a powerful bomb? The closest thing was a hybrid dust-hydroelectric reactor that Atlas uses to power the capital and the kingdom's perimeter point defense system that lined half the nation's border, and that still required several tons of dust to power the dust portion of the reactor, and it didn't have any application as a weapon except as a failsafe system that should the kingdom be overrun by Grimm to self-detonate and take out the Grimm in the ensuing breach of the damn.

The only thing Regina had said before leaving with Ozpin that gave the scientist any clue as to the direction as to what the Third Energy was that it relied using atmospheric gases and creating a reaction that lead to a buildup of energy. In theory, if one were to create a system that split hydrogen atoms and used the ensuing reaction as energy, it could deliver the power that Regina described, but most thought the reaction would be short lived and definitely not the unlimited power that Regina described.

"No sir, at this time the scientists have too little evidence and material to work out the Third Energy that Ms. Smith described; is there anything else General?" Melody asked. Ironwood shook his head.

"No, thank you lieutenant for the report. Now please excuse me while I get in contact with the council."

Melody nodded, walking out the room, but not before slipping a remote bug into Ironwood's office to see what the general was up to. It wouldn't do for the general to be up to something that might disrupt the SDC's goals.

 **\/\/\/**

 **\/\/\/**

"The General has been dealt with Minister Kirov," a man with short spiky black hair spoke into a burn-phone, walking away from a hotel where emergency response crews were trying to put out 'electrical fire' that was quickly consuming most of the fifth floor.

"Good work Agent Makarov," replied Minister Kirov, the Borgian Republic's Minister of Central Intelligence. "General Chuikov has failed one too many times. We should've been able to expect much greater performance from him, considering his former commanding officer was the one responsible for Ibis Island. The good general would've likely become the next Prime Minister if the whole incident hadn't occurred and he lost his life."

"Agreed Minister, but what are my new orders?" Makarov said, quietly pulling out a cigar from one of his coat pockets. The Russo-Borgin heard the minister sigh.

"Right now the top priority will be to prevent the late General Chuikov's mistake from back firing on us," Minister Kirov replied, his gravelly voice betraying his weariness at the recent events. "We can't afford for the S.O.R.T. agent returning to America and exposing our operations, at least not before we can recover Dr. Kirk and have him finalize our facilities and get Project Calamity finished. You're to return to Sector 12 HQ and await until we can send you after the American Agent."

Makarov stopped himself from lighting his cigar, his mind scrambling at the thought. He had always, but never had, the opportunity to conduct a counter-espionage operation, not unlike the ones conducted during the Cold War. Spies hunting spies, using unorthodox techniques to infiltrate hostile territory, track and take down the target, and exfiltrate before anyone was the wiser. But that meant he would have to infiltrate into a new world, one of unknowns. Who knew if it was even safe; could the air be toxic, could the wildlife prove more hazardous than his target, the list ran on. As if sensing the agent's thoughts, the minister spoke up.

"We have begun analyzing the incident to determine where we can safely insert your team to eliminate the American. Modifying the generator, we created a semi-stable portal in the facility to the other side and used a drone that had a line of cable to survey the area."

"Thankfully, the readings on the drone concluded that the other side is safe for humans, although where Regina was in quickly was determined to be some kind of facility. We will make a few adjustments to have the portal outside of any building so that you won't be ambushed by anyone that may deem you a threat. We hope to have your team sent within a week."

Makarov nodded, lighting his cigar before taking a long draw. He always hated not being on a mission. It reminded him of life before the military, his meaningless, worthless life. He was a natural in the military, but in Section 12, he was a prodigy. He was meant to hunt and nothing gave him such a rush. He smiled, one that promised much pain to his prey.

"Very well Minister, I will return to HQ, although one question."

"What Agent?" the minster asked, wanting to get onto other affairs.

"Are there any terror cells on the other side?"

 **\/\/\/**

 **\/\/\/**

 **Author's Notes: Damn, this took way too long to get out. But onto some points that might cause some confusion as well as some of your guy's review.**

 **-Earth's Weaponry vs Remnant's Weaponry: Originally, I was pondering how to balance out some of the OP-nature that exsist in many of Remnant's weapons (** _ **cough**_ **Coco's minigun** _ **cough**_ **), then I had a brainwave; Remnant has Dust and Aura. These two things may give seemingly powerful weapons that have deadlier potential than anything we've come up with in the same size, but haven't you noticed no one ever died on screen? No one, not the thugs Ruby takes on in ep.1, not the white fang in both season's ending, despite all the blades and bullets slicing through the air. The only reason I could come up with is that Dust and aura react with one another to prevent dust from killing people lethally, with the possible exception of using dust as an elemental attack (ala Cinder's fire manipulation). The Grimm, lacking aura from having no soul, are left wide open to be wrecked to kingdom come, as is the environment.**

 **Now compare what Regina is packing. Earth never had to deal with aura nor had access to dust, so our weapons, by proxy, are capable of ignoring aura. Regina's magnum isn't shooting dust; its propelling a .50 caliber bullet down range. And don't get me started on Regina's dart; if Aura somehow makes people immune to poison, I'm calling bs and still having poison affect people with Aura. So on Remnant, Regina's weapons are deadlier to humans than Remnant's weapon, but if any weapons from remnant ended up on Earth, it'd be a massacre as Earth's humans lack aura to protect against dust bullets and shells.**

 **-Regina: Speaking of Earth's lack of aura, does this mean Regina won't have a semblance? I thought about it, and decided that no, Regina won't have a semblance. Does it screw with my plot outline; yes, but I figure having a solid foundation to build the story is better than half-assing a reason for why Regina has a semblance despite me clearly saying no one on Earth has aura and thus a semblance.**

 **-this chapter: This chapter really was me setting up the foundation to this story. I also wanted to introduce a new antagonist for Regina to deal with (besides dinosaurs). Makarov is partly inspired from CoD's Makarov, but whereas Cod's Makarov was a mad dog killer, Makarov in this story is a hunter, taking a perverse pleasure in hunting down his prey while trying to remain undetected. Also, I got to nerd out on weapons in this chapter, so that made it easy for me.**

 **TM Calypso's and Guest's Review: Well thank you for your guys' support and here's chapter 4, finally. As for why Ozpin and Ironwood trusted Regina so quickly, it was partly because in some ways it was a narrative choice on my part and on another it was personal preference. I think it would be hard for a native to fake not being a native, so that's why Ozpin and Ironwood didn't argue so much; they would observe her when she had her guard down and further verify what she said through her actions. Plus I hate having friction added in; sometimes it works, but other times it's painful to read and I didn't want this story to be painful.**

 **Anyway, that's it for now, I hope to see you guys in the** next chapter. Until then, please follow, favorite, read, and review the story, and thank you.


	5. Act One Chapter 2

**Act 1, Chapter 2: Start of the Watch (Part 1)**

* * *

Lying on a queen sized bed, Regina stared blankly at the ceiling, her mind oddly blank despite knowing she was no longer on Earth. It was like it didn't really bother her, and perhaps she was partially right not to be bothered. There were still the issues that plagued everyday life and national security, such as criminal syndicates and terror cells, just with the added blight that she quickly learned to respect as the Grimm.

For the last few weeks, Regina had been trained (and most certainly surveyed for her credibility) to prepare for her task as Beacon's Watchmaster. Initially, she thought that she would be helping a single team out, acting as a half-partner half-instructor, but after getting a more detailed description of the task from Professor Glynda Goodwitch, Regina found herself wanting to punch Ozpin in the balls.

Unlike what Ozpin described, a Watchmaster's job wasn't just to keep new recruits from ripping each other's throat; it was their job to aid in whatever capacity they could. A member of the team got injured; the Watchmaster would step right in for them and do the heavy lifting. A member falling behind on their academics; the Watchmaster would have to step in and act as a tutor. And finally the Watchmaster had to lead yet not lead the team, often by advising the team's 'leader'. If something went wrong on a hunt, the Watchmaster, not the leader, would normally be the one held responsible.

"God damn I hope I don't put on a team full of slackers," Regina moaned quietly to herself. The last thing Regina wanted was to be held responsible for a bunch of rookies getting themselves killed, or becoming the team's mule when they lied about their status. Though that wasn't her only concern; the report that Ozpin handed to her regarding her weapons concluded that while she could take on the Grimm, she would be at a disadvantage in close combat due to her lack of any dust rounds or Aura. However, Regina had no intention of getting close enough to be swiped by any Grimm; she planned on taking them out from afar.

That said, Regina had done some sparring which Professor Port, to see how well she would fair against threats in close quarters. To Beacon's Staff members' surprise, Regina was about to pin the larger than life man relatively quickly, disarming him of his weapon and then putting him in a choke hold. It was effective, but only against a human. Glynda informed Regina that such a move in Grimm-occupied territory would be nearly suicidal; Grimm were relentless, were as strong if not stronger than the closest natural creatures of their design, and it didn't seem as though they tired. A human with her skill, strength, and distinct lack of aura wouldn't last long enough against the Grimm.

With that being said, the professors urged her to at some point get some decent form of melee under her belt. Port suggested a bayonet for her favorite weapon, mainly because he figured she would be most at home with such a simple weapon. The others however were more in favor of some actual purpose base melee weapon (ranging from Oobleck's suggestion of a lance to Glynda's sabre).

Regina glanced at the clock, seeing it was six in the morning, and that in an hour's time, she would be doing her first foray into the Emerald Forest with Glynda to get some combat experience against the Grimm. She thus got up and began debating what to bring with her.

If she was Ibis all over again, she would most assuredly bring her entire arsenal to bear against the Dinosaurs. However, according to Glynda, her shotgun's poison darts wouldn't be effective against the Grimm, and her rounds were in general weaker against Grimm that comparable Dust rounds.

Therefore, she decided to shy away from her M16A2 with the M203 in favor of her Spas-12 with slugs and her .500 S&W revolver. For melee combat Regina had fashioned a Ka-Bar with a 12-inch blade. She wanted to see if melee was such a big deal, and if it was, then she would begin thinking of a suitable melee weapon.

She however decided to pack a standard first-aid kit, as while Glynda would be able to use her own aura to heal herself and shield some damage, Regina didn't have any aura and therefore had to plan on being able to heal her injuries on the fly. The first aid kit included anti-septics, dis-infected, bandages, and some pain medication. And finally, Regina thought it'd be prudent to bring along a map and compass, because while she liked having a GPs system on her scroll, she felt that if anything should happen to it, it would be grand to have a back up plan.

* * *

Regina and Glynda were riding on a bullhead, which reminded Regina of an Osprey tilt-rotor it someone replaced the props with jet engines and made the fuselage look like a fish. Overall it was an ugly aircraft. That said it was surprisingly quiet with the cabin closed.

"Regina, this will be your first outing into hostile land. The Grimm are not to be taken lightly, so always be ready to take action. That said, not everything out there is Grimm; there are some indigenous wildlife, mostly deer and small woodland creatures, and there could be someone traversing through these woods, however unlikely, to get to Vale," Glynda said.

"So exercise trigger discipline then?" Regina asked.

"Yes, last thing we need is to try and transport someone to Vale Medical Center because we acted hastily," Glynda reaffirmed. Regina nodded; nothing ruined a mission quite like having a medivac a hostage or VIP out of a warzone while under fire due to some rookie's mistake.

"Heads up, we are two minutes out of the designated landing zone," the pilot said through the craft's intercom. "I'll drop you guys off and loiter at three thousand meters. Contact me via your scrolls' radio and I'll be at your landing zone in two minutes."

"Understood Rogers," Glynda said to the pilot. Regina checked her weapons and made sure her shotgun was loaded and that her revolver was cocked; last thing she wanted was to forget to cock the magnum revolver in the heat of battle or have her shotgun not ready to fire and be extremely exposed. Glynda meanwhile took out what looked like a riding crop, causing the red-head to wonder about Glynda's choice in weapon.

The bullhead began to descend and hovered a few feet off the ground. Glynda opened the door and quickly disembarked, with Regina following behind. The bullhead lifted off and climbed rapidly, leaving the two women in Emerald Forest.

"Alright Regina, we're here to not only get you experienced in fighting Grimm but also to investigate and if need be replace two motion sensors that suddenly went offline three days ago. It is imperative that the motion sensors are in top condition; as it could alert the city of Vale and the hunters in the kingdom to a possible Grimm Horde or give warning of an ancient Grimm arriving in the area."

"So it's like a forward observation post, but unmanned and using electronic systems?" Regina inferred.

"Exactly, however, the number of sensors required to cover the forest means that at times a sensor or two will go down, either by general wear and tear, or by overly aggressive Grimm smashing anything in their path."

Glynda and Regina began walking through the Emerald Forest, and Regina could tell that despite walking tall and with a fair amount of grace, Glynda was constantly paying attention to the surrounding woods, tilting her head to any source of noise and carefully avoiding stepping on any foliage that would announce their presence. Regina meanwhile stalked through the woods like a hunter, her Spas-12 ready for any trouble.

"Hold up," Glynda whispered to Regina as they approached a rather thick bush. Regina watched as Glynda began waving her riding crop and seeing her literally parting the bush silently to see what was on the other side of it. Regina bit back from retorting, for in front of them was unlike anything she had seen.

Lying next to a broken motion sensor was a large black beast. The front half of the beast appeared to be an eagle, with a wicked sick beak, a pair of massive wings that were folded, and acutely sharpen talons on the front legs, while the back half was that of a lion, with claws on the hind limbs that could easily rip a man in half. The beast hadn't seemed to notice them quiet yet, as it seemed to be resting, yet Regina knew from bitter experience that animals would as cunning as they were deadly. It could easily be a trick, to lure unsuspecting prey into a false sense of security, only to rip and tear it to bits.

"Regina, that is a S-class Grimm, a Griffon to be more precise," Glynda whispered to Regina. "While its possible for us to take it out, we must use surprise to cripple it. You stay here while I go around and prepare to trap the Griffon so it can't take to the sky. Then we'll dispatch it."

"Anything I should know about it? Any weak spots?" Regina asked.

"They don't have a weak spot per say, but they are easier to down if they can't fly. However, they are really tough if they are older, thankfully this one is still young so what we have can hurt it."

With that final bit of information, Glynda hastily snuck around, leaving Regina to wait for the signal. She debated whether her shotgun or her pistol would be better. She currently had buckshot loaded, and that was decent against most things, but the individual pellets might not be capable of going through thicker hide. Her .500 caliber revolver was designed to handle the likes of grizzly bears out to a range of 200 yards, but she was much closer than that. She decided her shotgun would have to do, as it was easier to control than her revolver and carried more shots.

Regina spied Glynda on the other side of the Griffon, before waving her riding crop. Instantly, Regina saw a purplish band wrap around the griffon's wings and back legs, immobilizing the beast. Regina didn't need to wait for a signal, knowing was now the time to strike.

Raising her Spas-12, Regina aimed for the neck of the Griffon, pulling the trigger. The buckshot flew out of the barrel, striking right and true, however it didn't kill it instantly. Regina frowned; she had expected it to kill it, but apparently these things could be as sturdy as a dinosaur. But she didn't wait to see how sturdy, as she began pumping shot after shot into the Griffon.

The Griffon, immobilized as it was, tried to claw its way towards Regina's position, but being pelleted by heavy buckshot fire kept the beast at bay. Regina's next shot hit the beast in the shoulder, slowing it down even further. The next shot landed on the chest as the beast tried to rise and let out a bellow, instead only letting out a pathetic gasp. Regina's final shot hit the neck again, effectively decapitating the Griffon.

Glynda and Regina moved in, quickly examining the body.

"Well now, I surprised your shotgun managed to do so much damage in such short order," Glynda commented. "Usually I see students with guns struggle to do damage to something like a Griffon, but perhaps that's because most have lower-velocity rounds because of their mecha-shift weapons."

"I never will understand the idea of having a weapon shift into multiple forms; wouldn't it make the weapon weaker and more prone to breakage?" Regina asked, kicking the Griffon's head, severing it completely from its body.

"Most people see it as saving weight; why carry two distinct weapons when one can do both?" Glynda pointed out. "Hmm perhaps this-REGINA look out!"

Regina barely had time to hear Glynda's warning before she felt a weight on her back. Rolling over, Regina saw a massive black wolf-like beast pinning her to the ground. It's maw tried to clamp onto her neck, but Regina resisted, pushing the beast's maw away with her left hand.

Quickly gripping her sheathed Ka-Bar with her right hand, Regina adopted an ice pick hold and began violently stabbing the Grimm in the neck. While many argue that the ice pick hold isn't as good as other knife holding stances, none could argue that when you needed to make up for being weaker, the ice pick was probably the best stance. Regina felt the Ka-Bar dig in with each strike, hurting the Grimm and weakening it. She stabbed at least fifteen times before the beast died.

Before it could collapse on Regina, Glynda, waving her riding crop, threw the beast aside. Regina got up, stretching her limbs and fingers.

"Son of a bitch that thing's heavy," Regina complained. "Mother fucker caught me off guard." She looked over herself, and was glad that her clothes were rather disturbingly easy to clean of blood.

"It was my fault; I should've been more observant of another Grimm," Glynda said, shaking her head. Regina waved off Glynda's statement.

"It's my fault more likely; I was trained to pay attention to threats and yet I let on come up and nearly take a chunk out of me. But that aside, let's replace the sensor and get onto the next one," Regina said. Glynda nodded.

The two quickly removed the broken sensor before installing the new one, this time putting the sensor within the tree to prevent it from being exposed. It didn't take long, but they still had the second one to go. Regina and Glynda began moving towards the second sensor. They didn't encounter any Grimm along the way so they made good time.

"The second sensor should be here somewhere," Glynda commented. "It looks exactly like the first one, and it is mounted on a tree." The two began examining the area, before Regina noticed something odd.

"Glynda, has there been any activity in the area, like lumber cutting?" Regina asked. Glynda shook her head.

"No, the Emerald Forest is noted for its Grimm activity and thus no one besides the students of Beacon or trained huntsmen go into these woods, why?" Glynda said.

"Look at these trees then; it looks like they were cut precisely off, all roughly at the same height." Regina pointed out.

In an area the size small car or truck, the trees were all cut roughly a foot off from the ground, with what appeared to be burn marks on them. However, the grass was untouched. And next to the stumps were what mostly likely the top portion of the trees, also with the same burn marks on the trunk but none on any leaves.

"I don't know any tool that would be able to leave burns on trees like this without catching the surroundings on fire," Glynda said, puzzled by the burn marks. "But there wasn't any activity in this area that been logged with the huntsmen association; it someone came out here, they would've had to file a report so that huntsmen could either protect them or come find them in the worst of situations."

"Did any of these trees have the sensor?" Regina asked. Glynda nodded.

"Yeah, I remember one of these tree, the one next to you, had it installed. Why would anyone come out here unnoticed and cut down these three trees, and only take a small section out of them?"

"Research maybe?" Regina suggested. Glynda shook her head once more.

"No, any research would've been done with a huntsman so they would be safe, and they also wouldn't do it with a tree that had a motion sensor on it. I'm going to call this in; Regina, can you set up the motion tracker on that tree over there?"

"Sure thing." Glynda nodded before pulling her scroll out. She quickly called Ozpin, who answered, holding a mug of coffee in one hand.

"Ozpin, we have a problem." Glynda began.

"What is it Glynda?"

"The second sensor is missing, and it appears there is human involvement. Parts of three trees were removed, including the one that held the sensor. There are burn marks on both the stumps and the fell wood."

"Very well, we'll have to investigate the matter closely, see if anything picked up what might've happened three days ago. What about the first sensor?"

"Damaged by a Griffon. I immobilized it and Regina killed it, who was promptly attacked by a Beowulf, but she managed to kill it in close quarters. We've replaced the sensor and are taking its remains to be checked out by Oobleck."

"How old was the Griffon?"

"Perhaps a decade or two old, nowhere near as big as they can get."

"Alright then Glynda, I'll be awaiting you and Regina's arrival so we can go over the debrief in more detail, but what are your impressions of Regina in the field?"

"She appears confident, is able to recognize when to attack, and she isn't easily terrified of the Grimm," Glynda said. "In all honesty, she would make a good Watchmaster for this year's students."

"Good to hear," Ozpin replied. "Then I'll see you soon." The line closed, leaving Glynda to put away her scroll before looking over at Regina, who was putting the finishing touches on the sensor.

"You finished?" Glynda asked. Regina pressed a button on the side of the sensor, and a dim green light came on.

"Yeah, its working fine it seems." Regina answered. "Now how about we get out of these woods?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Fucking hell, it's been nearly 8 months since I've updated the story, all of it because of some issues I began to run along into. But I'm back and I'm alive! So let's go over the issues I ran into.**

 **The biggest issue was how to deal with the information that came out in 'RWBY: Season 3'. So many issues have arisen because of that season that it isn't even fucking funny. A lot of my ideas got train wrecked by Season 3. Winter being older than Weiss, the maidens, the Grey-eyed warriors, etc, all collided and nearly snowballed my ideas. However, after 8 months, I think I got things back on track and figured out solutions to many of the problems I ran into.**

 **First, I thought Winter was younger than Weiss, and thus in chapter 3 I had stated Weiss was the eldest. Therefore, I'm going to have Winter be practically disowned by her father due to her joining the military. In addition, Weiss and Winter will have a younger sister, who I don't have a name for yet (if you have a suggestion, tell me!).**

 **Second, the maidens. Ugh, don't get me started. I've decided to make them present, and it's still Cinder's goal to take the Fall maiden's power, but due to events -** _ **Cough-SDC messing with 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Energy-Cough**_ **-, it will end up taking a back seat as something comes up that rivals the maiden's in terms of power. And It means I can bring in some elements from Dino Crisis 3, yay for that minor game!**

 **Next we have the BS that is the grey-eyed warriors. It's not happening, or rather, it's going to not be a real thing. Ozpin just a sucker for fairy tales and tends to believe them all because the maidens do exist. No deus-ex machina for Ruby!**

 **Finally, Salem. Actually, she isn't a huge problem to work with, just kind of hard to figure out what her end goals are. She probably is the mother/leader of the Grimm, so why she would seemingly help Cinder who is a power hungry bitch is beyond me. Weakening the Kingdoms before sliding the knife in perhaps? No matter, she will have to face the horror behind this simple truth; the worst monsters are those in the shape of man.**

 **So let's get onto review!**

 **-Guest: Yang and Nora fighting a T-Rex, that actually would be interesting but one-sided. T-Rex goes Nom-Nom-Nom on them if they try and solo it. To answer your questions, here are my answers;**

 **1) I have, and most will appear in a story arc that is set before the Vytal Festival but after the first Vale breach. More will appear afterwards. Expect to see some dinosaurs that aren't in Dino Crisis 1.**

 **2) I haven't quite decided completely, but some weapons won't be as well suited against them, like Blake's, Yang's, and Ren's weapons. Others like Ruby's and Nora's might fare better, but it depends on the creature in question. Against an adult T-Rex, Crescent Rose is going to have trouble with.**

 **3): Grimm are about to be on the chopping block. They will at first ignore one another, but the dinosaurs will make their presence felt amongst the Grimm. It isn't going to be pretty.**

 **-Guest#2: Might be the same as Guest 1, but yes, here is the next chapter!**

 **-Guest #3: Perhaps it's the same as Guest#1 and 2, but yes, there will be Grimm-vs-Dinosaur in the future, and it will be glorious!**

 **-Delta2177: Thanks for your approval and Third Energy is a bitch to understand. Thankfully I've gotten the basics down, so it's simply a matter of application to fit into the story line.**

 **One final note before we go, don't worry about when I get to the next chapter, I hope to have it out soon. I got an idea of how it's going to go down, I just need to write it out. That said, I have other projects that I need/want to work on, so it might be a month or two before it comes out. It might be sooner, but no gurantees.**

 **Until next time, please read, review, follow, and favorite the story, and I'll see you next time!**


	6. Act One Chapter 3

Act 1, Chapter 3:

* * *

"So far, nothing has turned up in the area nor have any sensors detected any unusual movement in the surrounding area," Oobleck stated quickly, before taking a shot of expresso. "In addition, The Vale Border Guard and the VPD have not reported any suspicious activity near the Emerald Forest-Vale border during the three-day sensor absence."

Regina was sitting in the conference room with Oobleck, Port, Glynda, Peach, and Ozpin, discussing the unusual circumstances surrounding the missing 2nd motion sensor. It had been four days since Glynda's and Regina's trip into the Emerald Forest, and thus the others' investigation had finished and they were now giving their report.

"I've went to the site and attempted to see if there was any tracks or items that could pursue the evil-doers, but nothing came of it!" Port jumped into the conversation. "It's odd, I've never seen anything that could topple trees without leaving a trace."

"Well, whatever it was, it used something that emitted a lot of heat very quickly, as the burn marks were uniform and ran deep in both directions, about six inches. How the tree didn't catch on fire is beyond me," Peach replied. "However, because of the burn marks we can safely conclude this wasn't the work of an illegal lumber operation; the only tools able to fell trees that quickly are chainsaws and massive lumber machines, both of which would've been picked up by our sensors that detect ambient noise and neither leaves burn marks such as what we found."

"Upon examination of the wood samples that Peach brought back, no dust was found, so it wasn't some kind of dust formula that someone could've been testing," Glynda reported.

"So that means we have a missing sensor with no clue as to how it, along with a good portion of three middle age trees, disappeared?" Ozpin concluded. Everyone nodded. "Great, this is something that I would've like solved before the start of classes this week, but alas it appears nothing can be done about it. So onto the next subject, the incoming students. How are the last minute preparations going?"

Here Regina sighed. As she was a Watchmaster, she had the long task of reviewing the incoming students and to make sure all the paperwork was in line. Of course, having to trudge through no less than fifty applicant's paperwork by herself was not only long but extremely boring.

"We've all completed our preparations for the year," Glynda stated. "That said, I wish we could've implemented the new training simulator that Atlas's academy uses."

"We couldn't have afforded that and made the necessary repairs to the dorms that will be housing the guest students for the Vytal Festival," Ozpin pointed out. "We had to repair walls, floor, windows, doors, apply fresh paint, you get the picture. And then we had to negotiate with the SDC for the dust that will be used for the school year and the festival. In the end, we were toeing the budget."

Regina frowned; the Vytal Festival was a festival between the four kingdoms and yet it was Beacon who was taking up the costs of hosting it? Shouldn't the Vale Council be helping out, and if not them, what about the four other academies?

"The reason we are taking the cost for the festival is that the three other major academies are having to shuttle their students to Beacon, not an easy feat when there are several hundred miles between each other and you have to go over or around Grimm-infested regions. As for the Vale Council, well, their politicians foremost, so…" Ozpin began explaining, seemingly reading Regina's mind.

"So they don't feel obligated to do anything other than line their purses with taxpayers' money," Regina finished for Ozpin. "Damn, you would think having a literal horde of abominations trying to kill you would get politicians to pull their heads out of their asses."

"Too true Regina, but they feel safe in their tower behind the walls that the VBG guard and the huntsmen that fight the Grimm before they become too big a threat to deal with," Port commented cynically. "To them, it's just another peaceful day, so why should they pay for the festival?"

"Getting off the subject of the Vale Council, Regina, is there anything you need before the year starts?" Regina pondered for a moment, before nodding.

"Yeah, since I have no doubt that I will end up having to spar with the students underneath me, I will need a suitable stand-in for my weapons," Regina began. "I know of a couple of things to make my weapons non-lethal, but I would need to go to Vale and look through a few weapon shops to acquire what I need."

"Why not ask the quartermaster here?" Port piped in. "We have access to all you could ever need." Regina shook her head.

"I've seen what you have, and none are suitable for what I'm looking for. You have plenty to arm your huntsmen to be sure, and with aura dust rounds aren't lethal during sparing. However, I use rounds that are lethal even with aura, and you don't have the things I need to make non-lethal rounds."

"What do you intend to use?" Glynda ask, slightly curious about dedicated non-lethal rounds. Most of the time, when riots occurred (which was rare due to the negativity drawing the Grimm in) huntsmen usually resorted to melee means of taking down rioters due to the vast majority of people lacking unlocked aura to protect them against Dust rounds.

"I'm debating between beanbag, rubber balls, rock salt, and homemade taser round," Regina said. "Most use blunt force to knock people down to the ground and inflict a lot of pain without breaking skin, while the taser would electrocute people with enough force to cause involuntary convulsions."

"Ah, forgo the taser, because some people actually have semblances that allow them to become 'charged' so to speak when hit with electricity," Port answered. "Reminds me of that one time I worked with a fellow huntsman that actually used a car battery to always be charged; kind of creepy the smile he would get during a battle with Grimm."

"Thanks for that tidbit," Regina said sincerely. Turning her attention to Opzin she continued the earlier conversation. "Other than making non-lethal rounds, I want to stock up on first-aid kits for ops in the field."

"Understandable, then I suppose you and Glynda can head out to Vale today as she has business that requires her attention," Ozpin said. "She has to deal with a report of one of soon to be students wrecking a night-club. Hopefully the report is exaggerated, but odds are it isn't." Ozpin sighed and took a drink of coffee.

"Anything else that needs to be discussed?" Ozpin asked. The others shook their heads. "Very well, then this meeting is dismissed." As Port, Peach, and Oobleck left the room, Ozpin turned to Regina and Glynda.

"Regina, I want your assessment of the Grimm," Ozpin began. He waited to ask this question with the other three out of the room because he had told them the cover story Regina was going with; a former militiaman of a small remote village that barely had any interaction with the outside world or the Grimm. That was how he was able to convince Oobleck and Port to give Regina history lessons and information about the most numerous Grimm species respectively.

"From what I could tell, my weapons performed adequately against the Griffon and the Beowulf, while larger than the raptors I had to contend with, weren't any more powerful nor as smart," Regina remarked, recalling how the Beowulf didn't use its full potential against her, going only to bite her neck open instead of trying to flay her open with its massive arms.

"I see, how would a raptor have handled that situation?" Ozpin asked. Glynda remained silent, but she was curious all the same. She had ever since Ozpin talked to her about Regina's interrogation been interested in hearing more about the creatures Regina fought against.

"I most likely would've died if Glynda wasn't there to intervene," Regina remarked. "Unlike the Beowulf, the Raptor would've used its sickle like claw on its feet to rip my stomach open, tried to claw my face off, and if given the chance, rip into my neck. Also, the raptors were heavier than what the Beowulf felt like."

"Yes, despite being larger by volume, due to reason unknown, the Grimm are lighter than one would expect, allowing them to reach monstrous sizes if given time," Ozpin said. "So do you think you will be impaired in your duties?"

"Shouldn't be," Regina answered. "The only thing that would concern me is if there was a Grimm that myself and whatever team I am on couldn't take down by ourselves, and I think that a beast requiring 5 or more people are rare."

"Thankfully they are," Glynda said. "Most can be handled by a pair of huntsmen no problem, however the larger ones might require a full team. The ones that require multiple teams are exceedingly rare because whenever they are found, Atlas sends in their air fleet and use overwhelming fire to kill them."

"That must be a sight to behold," Regina remarked, imagine an aerial battleship firing a broadside into a massive Godzilla-esque monster. Ozpin nodded.

"It can be, however those massive Grimm often draw the attraction of lesser Grimm, so huntsmen are often called upon to help keep those lesser Grimm off of the airships while the air fleet deal with the legendary Grimm," Ozpin said. "But enough about the Grimm, here Regina, these are for you."

He handed Regina first a thin, silver plastic card that had her name and a series of inconsequential numbers. Then he pulled out a black case and handing it to her. Regina knowing a credit card when she saw it, was more interested in the black case, and so opened it. Inside was two things; a huntsman-specified scroll (meaning it could directly connect to anyone and bypass any of the usual CCT barriers, and connecting to the GPS system the CCT had), and a pendant of an olive wreath with a crosshair over an iron fist.

"That there is a pendant certifying and identifying your huntsman specialty," Ozpin began to explain. "Most specialize in Grimm extermination missions and thus is the most commonly seen pendant. That one however signify that you specialize in espionage, infiltration, and the elimination of human forces that endanger the safety of the kingdom. It's rarely given as most don't fare well with having to directly their fellow man, but it's always given to Watchmasters as they have the task of training with upcoming huntsmen and determine if they pose a risk to the kingdoms, and if need be…"

Regina nodded, knowing where Ozpin was going. In essence, she had been a designated as a state-approved commissar. She knew what the unspoken task was, but it left her feeling a bit distress; it was one thing killing enemies that were trying to kill you, but basically being told to kill off anyone that may be an enemy was another.

"I've taken enough of your guys' time, so enjoy Vale today and please do get back before midnight," Ozpin said, turning around to leave, before remembering something. "Regina, when you're out, can you pick up something for me?" Regina nodded.

"Sure, what is it?" Regina waited, but only when Glynda had gotten out of earshot did Ozpin answer.

"I need you to pick up some coffee from this little general convenience store, called ' _From Dusk til Dawn_ '. Just tell the old man that Ozpin is wanting his usual; I'll reimburse you for it, so don't panic when it rings up, alright?"

"And you don't get it because?"

"Because Glynda has tried several times to stop me from getting my elixir, and today I have an absolute ton of paperwork to sort through, so she has convinced everyone but you from getting me some," Ozpin confessed.

"Okay, that seems excessive," Regina replied. "But okay, I'll swing by there then and get it for you."

"Thank you Regina," Ozpin said, finally now leaving. Regina sighed. Did her boss seriously asked her to act like a drug runner for his coffee fix?

* * *

"What the hell?!" Regina cursed out, leaving what felt like the hundredth (but really was more like the eighth) store. "How can no one in the arms industry use rubber bullets?!" All day Regina had tried to find either rubber bullets, rubber balls, rock salt, or hard sand to make her non-lethal rounds, only to fail.

"Fuck it, let's see if that store Ozpin told me to get his coffee has what I'm looking for." Regina began walking off, realizing that it was late. The sun had set and the shattered moon stood clearly in the sky. Regina, checking her scroll and realizing how late it was getting, quickly moved to the store Ozpin mentioned. It didn't take her too long to find, and it was the picturesque small general store, with a big open window with the shop's name proudly displayed. She entered the shop, a soft bell chiming her arrival.

"Welcome to ' _From Dust til Dawn_ ', how may I help you ma'am?" asked the old man whose eyes seemed closed. Regina cracked her neck before answering.

"Well, I come for two reasons. The first, Professor Ozpin has sent me for his usual."

"Ah, alright, I got it in the back, and what is the second reason?"

"the second is I am looking into creating some non-lethal rounds for my firearms, and no I don't want to use dust as my firearms use a different propellant," Regina explained. The old man quietly hummed.

"Well, I do have some rubber rounds for shotguns as the police use them for apprehending suspects, but I need to verify that you are a huntress before I sell them to you," The old man explained. Regina pulled out her Pendant and the old man nodded.

"Alright, here's the key, they are located in the back of the store, left hand side, behind the glass display case. They should be on the third or fourth shelf from the bottom. Note you'll have to make the shells…"

"Don't worry about that sir, I've made my share of rubber shotgun shells," Regina replied. The old man nodded.

"Come back to the front when you grab what you need, I'll have Ozpin's usual when you get to the front." The old man left the counter, heading to the back office. Regina casually strolled down the aisle and arrived at the display case, seeing a young kid with a red cloak reading at the magazine section.

"Okay, he said third or fourth shelf, so where…" She spent a good minute or two scanning the boxes, making sure she got the right ones for a 12-gauge shotgun. She heard the door chimed, and was about to head to the counter when she heard someone begin speaking, causing her to stop.

"Do you have any idea of how hard it is to find a dust shop opened this late?" the voice asked. She heard the click of a safety being switched, making her go for her revolver. As quietly as she could, she cocked the hammer and leaned behind one of the aisle shelves.

"Please, just take my lien and leave!" the old man shouted.

"Shshsh, calm down, we not here for your money," the voice calmly said, before going more commanding. "Grab the dust."

Regina leaned over to see two men approaching the Dust tubes and beginning to fill their containers to with Dust. _Shit_ , she thought. _They are going run the store dry of this commodity, and given how dangerous Dust is, I doubt its simply to sell on the black market_. However, before Regina could act, it appeared someone else had gotten their attention.

"Alright kid, put your hands where I can see them!" one of the goons said, prompting Regina to realize that the kid was in danger. She frowned; protect the kid or take out the goons closest to her?

"hey, I said hands in the air!" Regina groaned silently; the kid must have headphones, this wasn't going to end well. "You got a death wish or something?" The hood of the cloak fell down, revealing the kid to be a dark red-headed girl with pale skin. The goon, thankfully not noticing her, had pointed to his ear, indicating the girl to remove her headphones.

"Yes?" the girl questioned.

"I said, put your hands in the air, now!" the goon commanded. The girl, instead of trembling in fear, instead cocked her head a little.

"Are you…robbing me?" she asked. Regina, leveled her S&W onto the goon, ready to take the shot if the goon tried anything. However, it was for naught.

"Yes!" the goon confirmed. The girl simply responded with an 'ahh'. Before Regina could act, the girl delivered a swift kick to the goon, sending him flying down the aisle. Another goon must've reacted as the girl sprinted forward down the aisle, and the shattering of the front window could be heard. All the goons rushed toward the window.

Regina saw the girl pulled out a scythe that was at least as big if not bigger than her. She really didn't see the appeal of a scythe, as in order to cut you had to swing the interior cutting edge around your target before pulling towards you. However, it appeared that no one noticed her yet.

"Okay…get her," the man in a bowler hat and white jacket commanded. The remaining goons rushed out to confront the young girl. The girl used her scythe to avoid the first goons swing and rotate to deliver a mean kick to the face, sending the goon flying back into the shop. The girl then rotated her scythe before pulling a trigger, sending the scythe head into one goon, knocking him away, before completing the rotation into a downward strike to knock the other goon out.

However, one of the goons pulled out a SMG, and Regina wasn't going to see if the girl could handle herself against a man like that. Lining the shot, Regina pulled the trigger of her S&W, sending the .50 caliber-round into the guy's skull. Both the girl and the man in the white coat turned to Regina.

"Oh, where the hell were you hiding?" the man questioned.

"None of your business, now raise your hands and surrender, or I'll put a bullet in you as well," Regina commanded. The man raised his hands, his cane in his left hand.

"Now, now, I'm sure we can work this out," the man said. Regina scoffed.

"Unlikely, seeing as how you tried to rob the owner of this store and tried to kill the young girl over there," Regina said. "Now, don't you try-"

The man used Regina's speech to pick quickly fire a shot out of his cane towards a dust display case next to Regina. Regina dived away from the case as it exploded. She got back on her feet, but a second explosion alerted her to the man trying to run. She moved out of the store, and saw the man was already a third up a ladder near a building. Regina took aim and fired, missing the man by a few inches.

"You mind If I go after him?" Regina heard the young girl question the old man, but she didn't waste time trying to stop the young girl; she apparently had some combat training and she didn't want the man to escape. Getting to the ladder, she began to ascend, only to hear a loud report go off. Looking up, she saw that the girl had somehow beaten her to the top. That's fucking bullshit, Regina angrily thought. When she reached the top, the man was at the edge of the building, with the girl holding her scythe closely.

"Hey!" the girl shouted. Regina heard the man mutter something that sounded like 'persistent', but she could've been mistaken. However, it was then a Bullhead ascended, flashing a spot light at them. Regina glanced away to avoid being blinded. However, that allowed the man to climb aboard the bullhead.

"Fuck," Regina muttered, aiming her revolver at the man. The man pulled out a red dusty crystal.

"End of the line RED!" the man shouted, before chucking the dust crystal at their feet. The girl just looked at it dumbfounded while Regina sprinted into action.

"Move damn it!" Regina said, barely getting to the girl before the man shot at the crystal. However, instead of a blinding, burning pain engulfing her, Regina didn't feel anything. Turning her head, she saw Glynda was there holding up a barrier, preventing the explosion.

"Regina, odd to see you here," Glynda said. Regina smirked.

"Just doing a favor only to get involved in this man's attempt to rob a dust shop," Regina replied. Turning her attention back to the man, she narrowed her eyes. "Let's take him down eh?"

"Fine by me," Glynda said, before waving her crop in an arc, sending several purple missiles at the craft. They impacted but did minimal damage but did rock the Bullhead side to side. Regina meanwhile took aim and pulled the trigger, this time hitting the man in the arm.

"FUCK!" the man cursed out. "We got huntresses!" Whoever he was talking to Regina couldn't make out, however Glynda wasn't waiting. Throwing out a dust crystal via her crop above the bullhead, Glynda began pelting the craft with hundreds of dagger like ice crystals. By this time the person the man was talking to, some woman in a red dress, came partially into view, only to fire a fireball at them. Glynda blocked it, however the embers began to glow on the ground.

Glynda instinctively jumped back before the area she was occupying turned into a pillar of fire. This allowed Glynda to take control of the fragments caused by the explosion, forming a massive spear. The woman fired off several fireballs, shortening the spear, however Glynda was able to maintain a smaller spear.

As luck would have it, the man, probably controlling the craft, banked the Bullhead, causing the spear to flow right off the shuttle. Glynda broke the spear into three trails, surrounding the Bullhead. Regina was confident that Glynda would be able to score a hit, however three bands surrounded the woman before all the trails were destroyed.

The girl, who had been watching silently, decided to fire several shots at the Bullhead, which Regina decided to do as well. While the girl's shot were blocked, Regina's weren't, but two simply bounced off the hull of the Bullhead. However, based on the muffled cursed, one had found their mark.

This caused the woman to light up the roof with several glowing spots.

"Get off!" Glynda shouted, using her crop to push herself, the girl, and Regina off the roof before it became a funeral pyre. Slowing their descent to a gentle fall, Glynda turned to Regina.

"You alright?" Glynda asked. Regina nodded, but her attention was drawn to the now retreating bullhead.

"Damn it, they got away!" Regina said.

"Nothing we could do; they had a bullhead and they were about to kill us," Glynda replied. "Still, from the looks of it they didn't get away without some injuries."

"True however-" Before Regina could finish, the girl found her voice, attracting the attention of the two mature women.

"You guys are huntresses," the girl said in awe. "Can I have your autographs!?"

* * *

"I hope you realized your actions tonight will not be taken lightly young lady!" Glynda said, berating the young girl in a police interrogation cell. "You put yourself and others in grave dangers."

"But they started it!" the young girl protested.

"Boy is Glynda grilling the girl," Regina remarked to Professor Ozpin. It was about an hour later, and quite frankly Regina was ready to hit the hay. However, she had to check on the old man (and acquire Ozpin his goods), help Glynda file a report to the Vale Police Department, and then wait for Ozpin to arrive at the department.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home, with a pat on the back, and a slap on the wrist!" Glynda emphasized her last point by slapping her crop on the table. Ozpin smirked.

"True, but she is well meaning," Ozpin pointed out. "She doesn't like seeing young kids and adult putting their lives on the line for lesser reasons that true devotion to protecting humanity. At this point, Glynda has explained that someone was here to see the young girl. "Excuse me Regina, I'll be out in just a moment.

Regina listened to the rest of the conversation, learning that the young girl was named Ruby Rose. Apparently she had been trained to use a scythe by her uncle Qrow, and that she had always wanted to become a huntress. What shocked Regina though was how accepting Ozpin was, allowing Ruby to join Beacon. As the interrogation concluded, the three people exited the room, with Ruby thanking Regina for trying to protect her from the now ID Roman Torchwick. Ruby ran off down the hallway, leaving Regina, Glynda, and Ozpin alone.

"Young kid is enthusiastic for sure, but was it really wise to let her into Beacon?" Regina questioned Ozpin.

"While it is unorthodox, I believe it best to train her now, as she is wasting her experience at Signal," Ozpin began. "That, and I know her uncle. Qrow is a class S huntsman that specializes in your field, and he is one of my spies in the underworld. I personally trained him, so I know that Ruby is as skilled as he was at her age."

"But she's fifteen," Regina argued. Ozpin shrugged.

"Due to the constant attack by the Grimm, the kingdoms have allowed aspiring huntsmen to go to a proper huntsman school as young as fifteen, yet most are declined until they complete a combat school at 17," Ozpin explained. "That being said, I want you to watch over her as her Watchmaster."

"I assume it's because of Qrow being a close friend?" Regina asked. Ozpin nodded.

"Partly, the other half is that it was due to my mistake she grew up without her mother, and I can't force one of my students to lose another loved one. But also partly because I believe she will find herself in situations where she needs someone will a cooler head to temper her energetic drive."

"I see, hah, fine I'll keep an eye on her and her team," Regina said.

"Thank you," Ozpin said. He began walking away, leaving Regina and Glynda alone.

"How do you feel about this?" Regina asked Glynda, who pushed her glasses up.

"I don't approve, but you learn from Ozpin that he doesn't act without reason," Glynda admitted. "However, we've been up for long enough, we have the start of Beacon tomorrow, so we will need our energy."

"God, I forgot to be honest," Regina said. "Tonight has been hectic."

"That it has," Glynda agreed. "So let's return and settle in for some sleep." Regina nodded, and the two women left the VPD, heading back to Beacon.

* * *

"Damn that red head!" Roman Torchwick cursed out. "How the hell did that bullet not get stopped by my aura?!"

"Enough," snarled out Cinder. She glared at her hand, which was bandaged up. She had thought with even half a maiden's power, she would be immune or at the least above such mundane weapons. However, the red head's revolver seemed to punch straight through her aura like it was nothing, and shattered her fragile hand bones.

"Ma'am, do you have any idea of how that revolver got through your aura?" Emerald, a pickpocket that Cinder had hand molded into an assassin, asked. Cinder shook her head.

"No, however I should've been able to destroy it as all bullets except those rubber rounds the police use all are dust shards with ground up dust as propellant," Cinder said. "And no one is better at manipulating dust than me."

"Maybe it wasn't a dust round?" suggested Mercury, a bred assassin that Cinder had picked up when she began her plans. Cinder was about to fling a fireball in his direction before thinking about it. If one did find a propellant besides dust and used something like a steel or lead bullet instead of a dust shard, then it could perhaps bypass aura. But that didn't make sense, as aura could protect against blades and blunt steel objects.

"Whatever it is, I want all the information that is on the red head," Cinder commanded. "Roman, since your injured, it'll be up to you to find out what there is on the red head. Emerald, Mercury, we will have to adjust our plans, as if my hand doesn't heal in time, we could be exposed."

"Yes ma'am" Mercury and Emerald said. Roman meanwhile tilted his hat.

"Yeah, yeah, got it, although when it comes time, you mind if I sic Neo on that bitch?" Roman asked. Cinder mulled it over.

"If she isn't important, yes, however if she knows something that could aid us, then I want her captured," Cinder answered. "Although I don't see any reason why Neo couldn't torture her."

"Hehe, that make her day," Roman commented. He got up, grabbing Melodic Cudgel, walking to the exit. "I'll have what I can scrounge up as soon as possible."

As Roman left, none of the terrorist realized they were being observed. About five hundred yards and on underneath a water tank on an office building was a man with a parabolic microphone, having listened into their conversation. He pulled the headphone off, grabbing his radio off his chest.

"This is Dmitri, I found a group of terrorists and they mentioned a red head with a massive revolver," the man reported in. He heard a dark chuckle on the other end of the line.

"Good work Dmitri, it appears Regina is trying to play the hero," said Vladimir Makarov. "Now we need to find her and kill her. Tell me, think you can get ahold of this group's bomb designs?" Dmitri laughed.

"Like candy from a baby," he replied. "Why, we going to pull Kosovo here?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of Leningrad," Vladimir answered.

"Understood boss," Dmitri replied before cutting the connection. Back at their temporary safe house, Makarov pulled out a cigar before throwing a dart at a picture of Regina.

"Soon, you shall be mine to kill," Makarov said, lighting his cigar. "I can't wait to hear your screams of despair."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Damn, I've been busy since the last chapter. Oh well.**

 **Happy Halloween everyone! This is one of many chapters that I released on this day for many of my stories. I thought I would do this, so here we are. Now onto the reviews!**

 **-MoarCrossovers: Glad to see you like the last chapter, and I hope this one hits the nail.**

 **-Firem78910: Thanks for that little detail, but it's easy to see why I made that mistake. And that's true but it seems like such utter BS. Its peculiar, but I wouldn't hold out for a silver eyed warrior. And I am taking my time, but sometimes I feel pressured to get chapters out, if only because I feel like it's taking longer than I wanted.**

 **-Ceratoraptor: A Giganotosaurus versus Beowulves, seriously that's one sided. The Gig would go 'nom, nom, nom,' all day without facing too many problems. This is because in the wild, being bigger means everything takes a step back. It doesn't matter if you have a pack, if it can kill you in one hit, then you don't fuck with it. It's why we don't see lions going after fully grown, healthy, adult bull elephants. Also, a T-Rex will definitely make an appearance, as with the Gig, just not the one your expecting.**

 **-detla2177: yeah, same here on the silver eyed warriors. Now, as to Salem being Cinder's mother or having a grudge on Ozpin, I'm leaning more towards the grudge, as what features does Cinder have with Salem? None that I could tell. As for Coco and Velvet, they actually would fair a bit better, as a minigun is fucking deadly even if it fires 5.56mm rounds, and Velvet's allows her to copy any weapon, so imagine if she copied an anti-tank cannon?**

 **-Guest: A Giganotosaurus wouldn't beat the Grimm dragon as it can fly, but perhaps against the Paladin because holy shit how many did Ruby knock off the train in Season 2? But I'm not going for the run of the mill giganotosaurus, no sir. It's going to be a real monster, one that will make many pants turn brown when it shows up.**

 **-OMEGA09: A huntsman weapon, while do less damage than a Earth-based weapon, can harm dinosaurs. But due to my opinion, it will do less damage because dust is fragile and so explodes instead of punching and shredding the target. But enough shots will down a dinosaur. As for melee weapons, let me ask you this; would you approach an elephant with an axe, sword, or mace? If not, then why the hell would you approach something like a T-rex (which by the way towers an elephant) with a melee weapon? Or better yet, do you grab an axe or a .50 caliber revolver to kill bears in the case of something like Utahraptoer?**

 **That's it for this chapter as we finally are about to start Canon-RWBY, so until next time, please, read, review, follow, favorite, and I'll catch you next time!**


	7. Act One Chapter 4

Act 1, Chapter 4: Remnant's First Encounter (Part 1)

* * *

"Ah, a shower feels so good in the morning," Regina remarked blissfully. It was the day that Beacon started up. The students would be arriving, the newcomers given a speech by Ozpin and Glynda before being sheparded into the ballroom for the evening for tomorrow's initiation. Regina was thankful that she wasn't going to be in charge of watching the students at night, because Ozpin wanted her on standby if something went awry during the initiation.

Despite telling the students that they would receive no help from the teachers during their initation, Ozpin wasn't so heartless as to let young students die due to things outside of their control. He gave the example of if a Goliath (a massive Elephant like Grimm that was built like a tank) somehow came across the initiates, then the teachers would deploy to take out the threat. That said, they wouldn't interfere with anything less than a Class A type Grimm. So the danger of death was still there, just not for when a Class A, S, or SS Grimm appeared. As such if need be Regina, Port, and Glynda would drop in and take care of any high class Grimm that might appear.

Regina wrapped a bath towel around herself, drying her hair as she pondered if tomorrow she should try her M16A2 with the M203 against the Grimm. She got a good feel with the Spas-12 against the Grimm, so perhaps she should see how her assault rifle would compare. A knock at the door however drew her thoughts away from the question at hand.

"Regina, mind if I come in?" came Glynda's voice. Regina quickly slipped on her grey wool shirt and pants.

"Alright, come in," Regina said. Glynda came in and saw Regina's assault rifle lying on the bed.

"Ah, I see you are preparing for tomorrow," Glynda quietly commented. "Going to see how your rifle fares against the Grimm?" Regina nodded.

"Yeah, the Spas-12 worked good, as did my revolver, so might as well see how my final weapon fares; last thing is for me to realize that it doesn't do so well in the field," Regina replied. "So what brings you here?"

Glynda handed Regina a slip of paper with a passcode.

"this is the passcode for you to use tomorrow to have access to the cameras in the Emerald Forest. As you know, you will only need to step in when it appears a student is in danger, but you will be helping Ozpin and I know who the partners are."

"I see. So, anything else I need to know?" Regina asked. Glynda shook her head.

"Not really, just remember we have a staff meeting this evening. It's a formality, so I wouldn't worry to much about it."

"Alright then. Thank you Glynda. Now, if you can excuse me, I would like to finish getting my gear ready for tomorrow." Glynda nodded and headed out. Regina smiled; so far, everything seemed like it was easy going. Hopefully nothing happened tomorrow that would poise much problems for the students.

* * *

"Hey, Jones, anything on the cameras?" asked Phil of the Vale Border Guard inside the surveillance room of the VBG's warehouse. Inside the warehouse were all plethora of equipment, from small arms, body armor, explosives, sensors, anything the VBG would need to ensure Vale was secure from most Grimm threats. The Huntsman usually dealt with the big fish, the VGB kept the hordes of small fry at bay.

"Nothi-wait, what the fuck?" Jones shouted. "I lost connection with the cameras in block A-fuck, block B is down too!" Phil rolled over in his chair, only to see block C's and D's camera's go down. He made a quick decision.

"Jones, load up and warn the others; we have some intruder," Phil ordered. He quickly grabbed his Atlas made G-17 assault rifle, and slammed a clip into the loading well. He heard Jones try and contact the patrol teams, only to hear no replies.

"Sir, I can't reach anyone!" Jones cried out. Phil sighed.

"Then quickly get your rifle, this is screaming White Fang," Phil said, causing the rookie to shiver. Phil didn't understand why the White fang were so feared; they mostly did hit and run operations on lightly guarded areas, and anytime they were outnumbered or surrounded they generally fell like flies.

After Jones grabbed his rifle, the two men left the room, quickly closing it and heading to Block A, were all the explosives were. Despite being called Block A, it wasn't the first one anyone would reach if they came from outside, as Block A was dead center of the warehouse, surrounded by three feet of reinforced concrete. It however would be the one most sought out as they had plenty of dust-infused plastic, a very powerful yet stable dust-based explosive that nothing short of a proper fuse or det-chord could set off; not fire, not falling or normal impact forces, not even a bolt of lightning could set it off.

As they approached, Phil glanced around the aisles, making sure no one got the drop on them. He hoped that Jones was watching their backs, as the last thing he want was-

Phil stopped, only to hear nothing behind him. Turning around and raising his rifle, he saw no trace of Jones. Walking back, he kept his head on a swivel, checking down both paths before moving onwards. Still not seeing Jones, Phil grabbed his radio and tried to raise him.

"Jones, where the hell are you?!" hissed Phil. The radio squacked back, but instead of the young and jittery voice of Jones, he got a different voice.

"Your friend Jones has been…taken care of," replied a voice whose accent Phil had never heard before. "I would be more worried about yourself."

"You bastard!" Phil shouted, moving around, checking all areas. "If you think you're going to just kill me, then think again! I'm a thirteen-year veteran of the Vale Border Guard! I dealt with the Grimm, various terrorist groups, and if you think I will be afraid of one man than you're out of fucking luck!"

The voice on the radio chuckled, causing Phil to wonder if the person he was talking to was missing a few screws.

"That's so cute you think those pathetic excuses of terrorist are comparable to what I am, to what my comrades are," the voice remarked. "I've killed generals, high-ranking politicians, sabotaged vital infrastructures, and caused nations to fall into civil war. I've killed more people than you could ever hope to meet, so please, in your last moments, realize how woefully unprepared your precious kingdom is for what I am about to bring."

Phil looked at his radio in disbelief; someone taking down entire nations, none of the kingdoms had truly descended into Civil war, so-

He heard footsteps behind him. He turned around, only to see a man with spiky black hair in black clothes and body armor, holding a massive shotgun in his hands. Phil tried to raise his rifle, but the man, firing from the hip, blasted him away. His last thoughts were how could he have died so easily; shouldn't his aura have protected him?

Makarov smirked as he lowered his shotgun, grabbing his radio to contact his team.

"Alright guys, grab the explosives and fuses, time to frame the White Fang for a major attack and attract our target to the scene."

* * *

"Hmm, I must say Regina, I must question your decision on not having a melee weapon still," Port said. Port, Oobleck, and Regina were in the teacher's conference, waiting for Ozpin and Glynda to be done with the incoming initiates. As such, they begun discussing weapons and landed right back on Regina's lack of a 'proper' melee weapon.

"I haven't found one I like," Regina said. "Axes and hammers are too heavy and cumbersome, you guys dislike my knife because it's too close for comfort, I never trained with a sword, spears are long and I just don't trust mech-shift weapons enough to trust any melee weapon not to malfunction on accident."

"Well if it was say five decades ago I might agree, but now mech-shift weapons are pretty reliable," Oobleck interjected. "Although you do favor firearms by and large, so I can understand the fears of having to close to fight Grimm."

"Then why don't I just use my knife as a bayonet?" Regina said. The two men looked at each other, a look of hesitant on their face. "What, what's wrong with the idea?"

"Well you see, on any of your weapons, a bayonet is just asking for shit to hit the fan; modern firearms, such as yours, aren't designed with melee combat in mind and as such have short barrels, lightweight materials, things you don't want in a melee weapon," Port quietly explained. "We sometimes have young huntsmen come in and typically in their third or forth year, these problems rear their ugly head, often to the young men's demise."

"Oh, I didn't realize that," Regina quietly said.

"It's alright, but-" Oobleck paused, glancing at Regina's revolver. "Might I ask, have you thought about gun-blades?" Regina frowned; back on Earth, the idea of gun-blades was either stuck in the realm of fantasy or were those complicated early flintlock pistol swords that never really took off.

"Not really, why?"

"It's because I know of several blacksmiths that make excellent gun-blades that can perform the tasks of a sword and a revolver rather well. Indeed, your high powered pistols should be able to fit within a gun-blade design rather well," Oobleck said.

"Hmm, I'll give it thought, and if I like what I see then I will go with it, but they better not screw around with my revolver's ammunition," Regina said. At this point, Ozpin came back in followed shortly by Glynda.

"Well the initiates have been briefed and are now waiting for tomorrow to come around, so we might discuss somethings that are bound to come up," Ozpin began. "First thing is our sensors are picking up increased Grimm activity, most likely due to the anxiety of our new students wondering what tomorrow's inhiation entails. Nothing seems too out of place, however a large Nevermore was detected, so we might need to intervene in case that thing rears its ugly head."

"Second, and this hopefully won't affect our students, I received reports of several robberies in Vale, most being tracked to Roman Torchwick. However, there was a robbery that fell out of the usual dust thefts that Roman has been doing lately."

"What was it that was stolen, and how was it different?" Port asked. Ozpin sighed.

"A VGB ammo warehouse was raided, and due to the surveillance cameras being sabotaged, no video was recovered, but several fuses, detonators, and dust-infused detonating plastic slabs were stolen, along with five VGB guardsmen dead" Ozpin replied. The other winced, while Regina was reminded of C4, the premier lightweight high-explosive of militaries and terrorist organizations around Earth. If this dust-infused plastic was anything like C4, it would mean a hell of a headache.

"Are there any suspects?" Oobleck asked. Ozpin shook his head.

"No, despite initially thinking it was the White Fang, due to the sabotaged cameras, those investigating don't think they were involved, as they would like to proclaim their actions as 'bettering the lesser humans'. So most that are involved in the investigation think it was someone or some other group that conducted the raid."

"How much of the plastic was stolen?" Regina asked.

"Roughly two hundred pounds worth of plastic." Regina knew from experience that it didn't take a lot of C4 to destroy something like a car, something along the lines of three to four pounds, but two hundred…you could demolish a building if you are careful in the placement of the explosives.

"So what is our involvement?" Port asked, fussing over his mustache.

"The council wants the perpetrators found quickly, before the Vytal Festival, and determine what they were intending to do with the explosives," Ozpin said. "Therefore, on the weekends, I want all of you to be busy trying to root out the ones responsible."

Everyone nodded, and Ozpin sighed.

"Now, onto lighter matters, Regina, will you be ready in case anything goes awry tomorrow?"

"Yes Ozpin," Regina replied. "I have plenty of magazines ready, my weapons are cleaned and shouldn't malfunction, and the med-kits are packed for almost any situation."

"Very well, then you and Port will be the ones sent down in case something comes up," Ozpin said. "Oobleck, ensure none of the initiates get up to anything tonight, the rest of you are free to hit the sack early. Glynda, I need to talk to you about financing the Vytal Festival." Everyone began to leave the conference room, unaware what was happening in the Emerald Forest below the academy.

* * *

Inside the Emerald Forest, a lone Beowulf was making its way back to the pack. As it walked, it contemplated the coming of tomorrow. Every rotation of the seasons brought to the Emerald forest the young hunters, the bane of its kinds existence. Indeed, the Beowulf was sent by its alpha to check for any ideal ambush locations, and it had found a couple.

What most people failed to realize about the Grimm was that they could recognize patterns and learn to exploit them. The reason for this lack of realization was because most Grimm, when young, are easily able to be killed by even the greenest of rookies. But the older Grimm could 'learn' to exploit weakness, being a challenge to even the most experienced of huntsman.

However, for this Beowulf, it was young, and its alpha wasn't that much older, perhaps tens of seasons' rotations at most. That meant it wasn't much use other than cannon fodder if a much older and 'wiser' Grimm came around and began giving the 'orders'. That being said, the Beowulf was surprised when it tripped.

Looking around where he had stepped, he saw he stepped in an unusual footprint. Unlike itself or the Ursa minor's and Major's footprints, this one seemed to only have two rather long toes extending from the footpad and a weird nub around it. It sniffed the footprint, only to be further confused by the lack of knowledge regarding the smell. It smelt reptilian and avian at the same time, but no such creature lived in the Emerald Forest. It was then when it heard an odd chirping. It wasn't songlike like the small birds were, but deeper and gravelly.

Whatever made that noise made the Beowulf cautious. It stood on its hind legs to get a better view of the surrounding woods, only to see nothing out of the ordinary. The Beowulf growled, hoping to intimidate whatever was around, only to hear more of that chirping; only this time it came from multiple directions. It swung its head around, looking to see what was making that noise, only to pause when it heard the nearby bushes rustle. It paused, looking at the bush in question, only to feel a great weight slam on top of its back.

Hitting the ground, the young Beowulf flailed around, trying to hit whatever was on its back, but while that was going on, it could feel a curved claw dig in a tear at its back. But whether due to a miracle or a curse, the Beowulf managed to swing its right arm and hit whatever it was on its back, pushing it away. The Beowulf quickly got up, and saw its opposition.

Standing in front of it was a tall reptilian creature, with a dark green and light green pattern running down its entire body. It was taller than a man, and significantly longer than a prowling Beowulf. It had a pair of forelimbs which were tipped with hands that had three fingers, each with meat hooks for claws. Its hind limbs were built for speed, and on each foot was a sickle like claw. But its mouth was narrow and filled with razor sharp teeth.

The creature hissed, and the Beowulf saw that its lucky strike only grazed the creature. The Beowulf was furious, no creature in these parts save for the hunters dare cross the path of Grimms. It decided that this creature, this aberration in this forest must die.

The Beowulf lunged at the creature, outstretching its long forelimbs, only to hit air. The creature had literally jumped backwards, landing on its hind legs like a bird. The Beowulf growled and charged forward, swiping the air at the creature. However, despite being larger than itself, the creature effortlessly dodged and weaved around its attacks. The Beowulf growled, deciding to try and pin the creature to the ground before dismembering it to pieces.

The Beowulf charged into the creature, knocking it down to the forest floor. But before it could begin tearing into the creature with its claws and teeth, it heard more of that chirping, coming from all around it. It looked up, only to see more of the creatures, all of whom were circling it. In it's confusion, the creature underneath it pushed back hard with its hind limbs, causing it to be pushed away several feet away for the creature, which got back up and began closing in with its kin.

The Beowulf felt something that no person would believe them capable of feeling; fear. For despite knowing it would most likely die at the hands of a hunter, its death was but a necessary factor in ending the hunters' and their kin's existences from the face of the planet. Yet it never considered any creature capable of standing up, let alone threaten, a Grimm, yet this pack of creatures had done just that.

The Beowulf didn't even have time to howl for help, as the pack of creatures jumped on its body, tearing its flesh apart with their claws, ripping entire muscles sections with their jaws, and being mutilated by creatures it had never seen before. The Beowulf's existence came to an abrupt close, marking the beginning of a new period, one where the Grimm weren't the dominant force in the areas outside of the hunter's domain.

The pack of creatures chirped in confusion as it saw the body they had torn into fade into black smoke. And the flesh they had devoured seemingly left their bodies. The creatures snarled in disgust; they were hungry and these black beasts seemed to dominant these woods. The leader of the pack, marked only by some plumage on its head, began chirping to its underlings, as they needed to get food and a place for a nest. As the underlings darted into the forest in small groups, the leader snarled as it looked upon the white mountain atop of the cliff, before disappearing into the forest to pursue food and eliminate any competition.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm back! It's been awhile, and I apologize, but life, it can put a dampening on my writing flow. Also, I hate build-up chapters; it's like building a foundation; time consuming, full of places where things can go wrong, and overall pretty boring to write. But it sets the stage up nicely, so I guess struggling to write a chapter is better than writing a shitty chapter. Alright, onto the reviews;**

 **-OMEGA09 : Not sure what most of your reviews are about, are you having some argument with Hyperblade6? If so, don't have it in the reviews, especially since despite trying to make sense of it for half an hour one day I got nowhere. But about your question for Volume 2 and 3, yes it will, but due to events, it will be radically changed.**

 **-Ceratoraptor: Well we see what happens to one Beowulf against a pack of Raptors, and it I hope was grisly enough for you guys! Trust me, the next chapter during initiation, the so called 'protectors of humanity' will be dealing with them, and it won't necessarily be pretty.**

 **-54godamora: Here you go, dinosaurs ripping into a Beowulf! Next chapter will have them facing off against the trainees, and let's just say, some won't make it, a little birdy told me.**

 **-Guest: Glad you are enjoying the story so far, so here's the next chapter!**

 **That's it for reviews, as Hyperblade6 was talking to OMEGA09 , but this brings up something I want to make clear; don't use the reviews as a site for flame-wars. If you guys want to bash one another, use the private message function your profiles have.**

 **Other than that, we get the bloody initiation, one were Ozpin's warning come to bite some individuals in the ass, quite literally in some cases. Also Makarov continues his evil plotting, so be warned as the upcoming chapters will have some horrifying scenes of terrorism.**

 **Until next time, please read, review, follow, and favorite, and I'll catch you guys next time!**


	8. Author's Note Very important

**Author's Note**

 **Hello everyone, this is Panzer4life, and this A/N that is going out to all of my stories, and it deals with a very sudden event that pertains to all of my stories, so I urge you to read this.**

 **At the beginning of June, I woke up, preparing to head to my new job at the local gas station when I found to my horror my computer wouldn't start right. It went automatically to the repair page, did not boot up Windows 10, and I had no means to bypass. Nothing, and I do mean nothing, seemed to work. Taking apart the computer to clean it, trying to reinstall Windows 10, using all the options afforded to me by the repair page, none of it worked. So I had to shell out over $600 to buy myself a laptop.**

 **Now, why does this affect you, my dear readers? Well, you see I was a dumbass and didn't think to have a backup of all of my files,** _ **including the files with all of my writing projects**_ **.**

 **Yes, you read that right, all of my writing projects. All of my current and pre-published/proto stories, gone with my computer. So this puts me into a pickle; what the fuck do I do? Some stories will be easy to get back into things and start writing, others not so much.**

 **So what I am going to is list the status of my stories, and if they are getting the axe, explaining why.**

 **All of the following will be continued;**

 **-A Certain Scientific Kugelblitz (rewrite)**

 **-A Certain Occult Connection**

 **-A Certain Scientific Angelica**

 **-Arc of Fate**

 **-Demon Lord of the Empire**

 **-Jaune Arc the Praetor**

 **-Gaige the Mechromancer Huntress**

 **-Rise of Remnant**

 **The following will be canceled;**

 **-A Certain Demonic Accelerator: This story is popular, despite only having 3 chapters to it done, and its easy to see why; the story has a good premise, with lots of room for potential. So why is it being canceled; simple, I can't bring myself to write it anymore. I open a word document, write a few thousand words, only to erase everything because it feels like shit, doesn't mesh well, or has a major logical fallacy. That and I had lost all of the work I had done to doing chapter 4 and I just can't.**

 **-A Reaping Rose: Again, this was a popular story, so why is this getting axe'd? Simple, I lost interest in writing it. That and Season 3 and 4 of Rwby, plus Elsword's additional content since I began writing, threw one hell of a wrench into my plans. So I might give it another go later, but right now, its dead.**

 **-A Rose's Endwar: Ah, this was a story that I had great plans for, was super hyped to write, but fell into the trap of being unable to make up my damn mind where to take the story. This in turn hurt the story overall, and my ability to write it. So this one is being led to Madam Guillotine.**

 **-Of Blood and Steel: Seriously, this story has so little going for it, and I've lost interest in Girls Und Panzer, so yeah, to the firing squad with this one.**

 **-Remnant Crisis: Damn, another story I really liked, had decently laid out, only to have the issue of hating everything I wrote when it came time to write for it. So not only am I not continuing this story, but it's getting eaten by a sexual Tyrannosaurs.**

 **So damn, I'm cancelling 4 of my stories (which will be taken down in a week's time), what will I be doing to make up for these loses? Well you see, I am going to create 4 new stories to replace these ones. One I have been planning for ages based on my favorite franchise, two based around stories I haven't done any fan-fic for yet, and one that I had planned on publishing around Halloween last year but didn't because I didn't have enough material for me to publish it quite yet. What are they, well, Im going to leave that as a surprise as 1) I need to set up my writing folder once more, and 2) they won't be published for awhile. Oh well.**

 **So expect me to return hopefully in full force to writing as with my part time job I can think about my stories in peace. In the mean time, please, read, review, follow, and favorite my stories, and I'll catch you guys next time.**

 **PS: Before I forget, if anyone wants to take over any of the stories I am cancelling, you have my complete blessing.**


End file.
